La vie de Niles et CC :Chapitre 1
by LadyCats
Summary: désolé pour l'orthographe je suis pas doué en français donc pas de critique sur sa juste sur l'histoire j'espère quelle vous plaira
1. Chapter 1

Niles et C.C Babcock

PDV Niles

C'était le soir de Hanouka. Mr Sheffield était parti a Boston avec sa vie Grâce et Miss Babcock. On venait d'apprendre qu'il avait eu accident de voiture. Fran était effondre ainsi que Maggie et Brighton. Le téléphone sonne. J'étaie encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Je décroche le téléphone.

Bonsoir hôpital St Claude, je voudrait avoir Niles Rochester.

C'est moi même.

Je vous appel pour vous dire que C.C Babcock a était emmener dans notre hôpital et vous étiez son numéro d'urgence.

Comment va-t-elle ?

Elle es dans le coma messieurs pourriez vous venir et remplir les papiers.

Bien sur j'arrive tout suite.

Je raccroche. Je mit un moment pour me ressaisir. Tout passa si vite dans mon esprit. Je me rappel la dernière chose que je lui es dit « au revoir jolie coeur » Sa m'était impossible d'admettre qu'elle puisse être dans le coma. J'entendais la voix de Fran et des enfants autour de moi a me demander qui c'était ? Leur père ? C'était Grâce ? C'était grave ? Je secoue la tête.

C'est Miss Babcock elle es dans le coma. Il faut que je parte je doit remplir des papier d'admission.

Je pris mon manteau les clef de la voiture. Une fois arriver a l'hôpital je vu Mr Sheffield avec sa fille. Ils était assis sur les fauteuil bleu près du bureau d'accueil.

Niles que faite vous ici ?

L'hôpital ma prévenue pour Miss Babcock, Mr vous devriez entrée votre femme et les enfants son très inquiet.

Oui vous avait raison viens chérie.

Ils sortent hors de l'hôpital. Je me dirige vers un médecin.

Bonsoir on ma dit de venir ici pour Miss Babcock.

Mr Rochester ?

Oui.

Venez je fait vous faire remplir les papier d'admission.

Pourrai-je la voir.

Bien sur.

Je remplie les papier.

Nom : Babcock

Prénom C.C (je ne savait que c'est initial.)

Age : 38 ans

Date de naissance 06/10/ 1952,

Lieu de naissance : New York,

Situation:célibataire,

Enfants:0

Allergie : je sais pas.

Je donne le document au médecin. Il le lu. Une fois qu'il es fini de le lire il m'indique sa chambre. Elle était a l'autre bout du couloirs. J'étaie paniquer de la voir. Était-elle défigurer ? Avait-elle un tuyaux pour l'aider a respirer ? Je rentre dans sa chambre. Je la regarde rien de bien impressionnant. On dirait qu'elle es juste endormie. Elle avait pas de tuyaux juste une perfusion, elle avait juste un œil au beurre noir au visage. Je fut un peu soulager. Je m'assoit près d'elle, je pris sa main non perfuser. J'entends frapper.

Entrez.

Bonjour je suis le docteur Richter, je viens vous informer des résultat du IRM, elle aura un léger traumatisme quand elle ce réveillera.

Il dura combien temps ?

Je sais pas peut-être 1 semaine, 1 mois tout ou plus. Pour sa jambes gauche elle devra rester 3 mois dans le plâtre.

Merci docteur.

Je la regarder, elle était paisible. Je sentit des larme me monter au visage. Un médecin me préviens que les visite son terminer. Je me lève et me penche pour l'embrasser sur le front. Je sorti de l'hôpital, pour me dirige vers le petit bar en face. Je commence a boire. Je pris un verre, puis un autre, encore un autre. Après avoir bu un peut près 10 verre de cognac. Je décide de entrée. J'appelle un taxi. Quand je rentre chez les Sheffield tout était calme, la maison était plonger dans le noir. Je cherche l'escalier. Une fois trouver je cherche la rampe d'escalier. Je monte difficilement. Quand je vu une lumière dans le couloirs.

Niles ça va pas ?

Sa devait être Margaret. Elle s'avance vers moi pour m'aider a monter. Je l'entend appeler son frère. Il viens et m'aide aussi. Une fois arriver dans ma chambre il me couche dans mon lit. Brighton enlève mes chaussure et Margaret me mit sous les couverture.

Je penser pas que sa lui donnerai un tel choc pour Miss Babcock. Dit Brighton.

Moi non plus, pourtant il ce déteste.

Je la déteste pas c'est notre façon de communiquer...

Drôle de façon vous trouver pas Niles ?

Brighton laisse le dormir.

Les deux adolescents parti hors de ma chambre. J'entendis Fran parler au enfants en demandant comme j'allai. Elle leur dit bonne nuit. Je l'entend monter vers ma chambre. Ho non j'avais pas envie de l'entendre pas ce soir. Je voulais être tranquille. Je l'entend frapper a ma porte.

Niles c'est moi, je peux rentrer ?

Non laisser moi tranquille.

Comment d'habitude elle écoute personne. Elle entre, s'assoit sur mon lit. Elle me frotte les dos avec sa main gauche.

Niles ne vous en faite pas, Miss Babcock va s'en sortir.

Elle avait une voix étonnamment douce pour une fois.

Laisser moi Fran.

Bien sur a demain Niles.

Elle referme la porte. J'ai du mal a trouver le sommeil. Je tourne dans tout les sens. Je me demander comme cela avait-il pu arriver alors que la petite et Mr Sheffield avait rien de grave juste quelque égratignure

PDV C.C

J'étaie dans la maison des Sheffield. La maison était calme. On aurait dit que personne était là. J'aperçois Niles, il avait une bouteille de scotch dans la main avec deux m'avance vers lui.

Niles où sont tout les autres ?

Je sais pas mais ici. Un verre ?

Pourquoi pas.

Je m'assoit sur le canapé du salon. Le majordome me verse un verre. Je le trouve bizarre il a pas l'habitude d'être aussi gentil. Je le regarde plus attentivement, il avait un grand sourire, ces yeux j'avais jamais remarquer qu'il était bleu, mais d'un bleu claire qu'on pourrait s'y noyer. Ho la faut que j'arrête je suis entrain de trouver Niles attirant . Après avoir verser l'alcool dans les verre il s'assoit près de moi. On trinque.

Vous savez Niles je vous trouver mignon.

Qu'es que je viens de dire là ?

Merci Miss Babcock je doit dire que vous être pas mal non plus.

Je suis pas la reine des glace.

Si mais vous être ma reine des glace.

Qu'es qui viens dire la ? Il me drague ou pas ? Je senti son bras passer sur mes épaules c'était pas si désagréable après tout. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule droite. Je senti ses yeux poser sur moi. Je le regarde. Son regard était profond il était séduisant. Il se penche vers moi, dépose ces lèvres sur les mienne. Son baisser était tendre. Il embrasse magnifiquement bien. J'entrouvre la bouche pour goûter sa langue. Son baisser était plus passionné. Je m'entendis gémir , il embrasse mon cou, descend plus bas. Je rêve ou je fais faire l'amour avec Niles. Je le repousse pas quand il enlève mon blazer. J'enlève sa veste sa cravate et sa chemise. Il était plutôt bien bâti, il avait des muscle derrière son uniforme. Je m'allonge sur le canapé, lui s'allonge sur moi. Il enlève mon pantalon.

Bonjour M. Rochester.

Bonjour vous avez du nouveau ?

Son état est stable.

Merci. Bonjour Miss Babcock.

Niles. Je comprend rien et pourquoi je vois rien ? Pourquoi je peut pas bouger ? Je l'entend lire le journal. Il ma parler de sa journée et que tout le monde s'inquiéter pour moi. Mais qu'es qui mes arriver ? Peut-être je suis dans le coma Il resta jusqu'à la fin de visite. Il me dit au revoir , me fit un baisser au sommet de mon front. Je sourit intérieurement en repensant a mon rêve. Il ce rapproche de mon oreille.

Sa me manque vos sarcasmes et vacherie.

Puis il parti. Moi aussi sa me manque. Je me rendormit. Je rêve que je suis dans une maison. Niles était là. On danser au milieu du salon avec une musique douce. Il avait une de ses main sur ma taille et l'autre main était dans l'une des mienne.

Vous être un très bon danseur Bulter boy.

Vous aussi sorcière.

Je rit. Je me sentait bien dans ces bras.

Le bébé adore danser je pense.

Quoi ?! Je suis enceinte. Je regarde mon ventre. En effet je le suis de plusieurs mois en voir mon ventre bien rond. Je l'embrasse. J'aimerai me réveiller et me rappeler de tout ces rêve et dire a Niles que je l'aime. Je remarque aussi une alliance, j'étaie mariée et m'appeler maintenant C.C Rochester. Sa sonner bien je trouve.

Je vous aime Niles.

Je vous aime aussi Chasteté Claire.

Mon nom sonner bien mieux dans sa bouche que toute les autres. Je me réveille a nouveau cette fois cette Fran Fine . Pour la première fois je suis ravie d'entendre sa voix. Elle me parler de Niles, Me raconte les derniers épisode des feux de l'amour même si je déteste cette série je préféré les série espagnole que j'ai regarder avec Niles.

Vous savez Miss Babcock vous nous manquez beaucoup je suis obliger de faire votre rôle auprès de Niles. Maxwell lui es un peu perdu pour ce qui es ces pièces il ne sais pas la quelle choisir. Oh vous savez le bonjour de Val et des enfants.

Les enfants de Max eux qui me déteste d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas leur prénom je croit que c'est Ben, Meg, Sara.

Ha Niles.

Miss fine que faite vous ici ?

Je viens lui rendre une petite visite.

Je suis sur qu'elle serait ravie.

Pourquoi sa famille ne viens pas lui rendre visite ?

Ils sont tous plus ou moins parti a l'autre bout du pays.

C'est vrai mon frère était a Hollywood, mon père a Dallas et ma mère je n'est plus de contact avec elle depuis bientôt 15 ans. Puis je n'ait jamais vraiment était proche de ma famille. Ils oublient mon anniversaire,de souhaite les fête de fin d'année et il ne m'appelle même pas pour dire comment je vais. Ma seule famille ce sont les Sheffield même si je sais qu'il m'apprécie pas. Enfin il doivent comme même m'aimer pour me souhaiter le bonjour. Je me rendors. Je suis dans une grande salle. Il avait plein de monde je vois les enfant de Max et Fran, la famille Fine et d'autre que je connais pas. Je porte une robe blanche, j'avais un enfant dans mes bras, une petite fille blonde comme moi avec des yeux bleu. Elle avait a peine 8 mois.

Alors on danse bien mes sorcière bien aimé ?

Oui mais j'aimerai une danse avec mon Bulter boy.

C'est avec une grande joie que j'accepte.

On commence a danse sur une musique lente. Il avait mit ses mains sur ma taille. Je garder notre fille contre ma poitrine.

Merci Niles ?

Je vous devez un mariage de rêve c'est mieux que dans une salle d'accouchement.

Peut importe le mariage je suis heureuse que ce soit vous.

Je l'embrasse tendrement.

Même si votre famille vous déshérite. Dit-il

Même si elle me déshérite.

Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps ?

Allez savoir, je pense a c'est tout ces sorcière, larbin qu'on ce disait constamment.

Il me sourit. Je me réveille encore cette fois il avait Sylvia, Yetta, Fran et les enfants mais pas Niles. Dommage. J'étaie contente que tous me rende visite. Yetta coyer que j'étaie morte. Mais la petite dernière disait que j'étaie dans le coma. Yetta avait commander un pierre tombale. La grande demander comment j'allais et quand je sortirait du coma. Le garçon me demander combien de temps mon traumatisme allait durée quand je me réveillerait. Donc j'oublirait de tout mes rêves et tout mon passer.

PDV Niles.

J'étaie dans la maison des Sheffield. Je voulais me dépêcher pour aller voir Miss Babcock. Mr Sheffield lui était dans son bureau un peu perdu. Mais contrairement a moi lui il réussi a dormir. Mon sommeil me permettez de dormir que 2h. Il es 17h j'avais tout fini je pouvait enfin partir d'ici pour la retrouver. Avant de sorti je vu toute la famille Fine, les enfants ainsi que Fran. Je parti en disant qu'il rester du gâteau dans la cuisine. Sylvia parti vers celle-ci en courant presque. J'arrive a l'hôpital. Elle était pas encore réveiller. Comme d'habitude je lui li le journal et lui parle des série espagnole. Il était 20h je m'apprêter a partir. Je lui fit un baisser sur son front. Je me rapproche de son oreille.

Je vous aime Miss Babcock.

Je reparti vers le manoir. Une fois arriver je m'attaque en cuisine. Je prépare le repas. Châtaigne était dans la cuisine avec moi. Il était 20H30 je sers le repas. Personne ne me parle, ailleurs je n'ait pas envie de parler. Une fois servie je m'engouffre dans la cuisine. J'entends des pas arriver. C'était Mr Sheffield.

Niles.

Oui Messieurs.

Es que ça va ?

Bien sur pourquoi sa irait pas !

Niles depuis que C.C est a l'hôpital vous sembler absent pour vous dire vous avait pas cuit le rôti de ce soir.

Désolé Messieurs je vais vous commander chinois.

Laisser Niles nous allons le faire aller vous coucher mon vieux.

Merci messieurs.

Je monte les étage d'un pas lourd. Je me sens perdu sans elle, sans ces larbin. Pourquoi je n'arriver pas a lui dire que je l'aimer. Je perd nous douche. Puis parti me mettre dans mon lit. Je suis a l'hôpital. Je pleurer alors qu'il recouvrez le visage de Miss Babcock. Fran avait mit une main sur mon épaule.

Niles je suis désolé.

Je suis désolé mais je peut pas rester, il faut que je parte, il faut que je parte de cette maison je donnerai ma démission ce soir.

Je comprend Niles.

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue, puis elle parti. Je parti après voir remplie les papiers. Une fois sorti de l'hôpital. Je monte dans ma rouler vite, trop vite. J'esquive les voitures. Je fut incapable d'éviter la voiture et le camion. Je me le prend de pleins fouet.

Niles...

Je me réveille en sursaut. Fran était la assis.

Miss Fine, qu'es que vous faite ici.

Je vous es entendu crier, je me suis inquiéter.

J'ai fait un mauvais rêve rien de plus.

Vous voulait en parlez ?

J'ai rêver que Miss Babcock était morte, je vous quitter dans tout les sens du terme.

Niles, je suis sur que Miss Babcock va ce réveiller très vite.

Je suis pas sur.

Niles sa fait que 3 jour qu'elle es dans le coma.

Je ne dit rien. Pour moi ces trois jours était une éternité. Je parler avec Miss Fine pendant un peu plus d'une heur.

Je vais vous laisser Niles bonne fin de nuit.

Merci Fran a vous aussi.

Je me suis pas rendormit. Je me lève a 5h pour préparer le petit déjeuner. 7H tout le monde était lever. Ma journée ce passa comme d'habitude sans surprise et sans coup de fil de l'hôpital. Vers 17h je part pour l'hôpital comme les derniers jours. Une fois arriver je croise un médecin dans le couloirs. Je m'approche de lui.

Bonsoirs excusez moi ?

Oui es que il y a du nouveau pour Miss Babcock chambre 203.

Vous être qui ?

Un ami a elle et son numéro d'urgence.

Il regarde ces fiche.

Non toujours rien.

Je parti vers sa chambre. Une fois arriver il avait personne avec elle. Elle était seule. Même sa famille nous avait pas appeler pour nous dire comme elle allait. Il était trop occupé par leur carrière. Je m'assoit près d'elle je lui raconte comme d'habitude série espagnole, le journal et le bonjour de la maison.

J'espère que vous aller pas mourir.

J'espère qu'elle m'entende.

J'espère que vous allait vous réveiller, je peut pas rester un jour de plus sans entendre votre voix,vos sarcasmes ou vos vacherie que vous me faite, vous me manquer C.C.

Je pris Dieu en silence pour qu'il m'entende. Je lui pris la main.


	2. la vie de Niles et CC chapitre 2

PDV C.C.

J'étaie dehors dans un cimetière. Ma fille était âgée d'au moins 25 ans. Elle était en larme sur l'épaule de son copain je croit. Moi j'étaie au cote de Miss Fine et Maxwell. Leur enfant était derrière. Il avait des jumeaux avec eux une fille et un garçon. Je cherche Niles partout. Je ne le voyait.

Toute mes condoléance Madame Rochester. Me dit Fran.

Qui es mort ?

Niles. Me dit Maxwell.

Je m'effondre en larme. J'étaie a genoux devant la tombe. Fran me pris dans ces bras. J'ouvre les yeux je vois une lumière au dessus de moi. J'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler.

Miss Babcock je suis si heureux que vous soyez réveiller.

Qui être vous ?

Je suis Niles.

Où est Miss Fine ?

Chez les Sheffield vous savez qui c'est ?

Non , je sais juste que Miss fine est nounou.

Et moi ?

Non je suis désolé mais vous m'être pas inconnue.

Je vais appeler un médecin.

L'homme parti dans le couloirs chercher un médecin. Je regarde autour de moi. Qu'es que je fessait dans un hôpital ? Qu'es qui m'est arriver ? L'homme arriva avec un médecin.

Bonjour Miss Babcock, comment vous sentez vous ?

Plutôt bien juste un léger mal de tête.

Bien nous allons vous faire passer un IRM et nous détermineront votre amnésie.

Merci.

Deux brancardier emmène dans une petite salle avec le IRM. Il avait un lit qui allait dans un tunnel. Avant de commencer il m'explique comme sa va ce dérouler, il me font une prise de sang et un perfusion pour injecté un produit pendant l'examen. L'examen durée un peu près 30 minute avec un bruit de marteau piqueur .Entre temps il mon injecter un produit dans ma perfusion qu'il avait fait avant. Après l'examen je ressort dans la salle la tête grosse comme une pastèque. Je retourne dans ma chambre il avait Miss Fine.

Miss Fine.

Bonjour Miss Babcock, Niles ma dit que me demander.

Oui qu'es qui m'est arriver ?

Vous avez eu un accident de voiture avec Maxwell et Grace. Quand vous être sortie de la voiture vous avez chuter sur un souche.

Ho dite moi qui est Niles pour moi ?

Niles je sais pas trop vous être toujours entrain de vous appeler sorcière, larbin et a vous lancer des pique toute la journée.

Il m'aime pas alors mais pourquoi il es ici ?

Si il vous aime bien c'est votre façon de communiquer et si il es ici c'est qu'il sais beaucoup inquiéter pour vous.

Qu'es que je fait dans la vie ?

Vous être co-productrice avec mon mari Maxwell.

Et Niles ?

Maître d'hôtel.

D'accord merci pour tout Miss Fine.

Un médecin entre dans la chambre. Avec les résultat de mon examen.

Bien vos résultat son bon votre amnésie va durée encore quelque jour et dans une semaine vous pourrait rentrée mais je veux que vous soyer avec quelqu'un avec votre plâtre on peut pas ce permettre de vous laisser seule.

Je vais le garder combien temps ?

3 mois.

Bien mais je sais pas où aller ?

Venez chez nous.

Je peux.

Bien sur.

Merci Miss Fine.

Je vous en pris bien je vais vous laisser a bientôt.

Deux jours passa je n'est toujours pas retrouver la mémoire. Le maître d'hôtel venait me voir tout les jours. Aujourd'hui, il est venu plutôt que d'habitude. Il avait un livre a la main.

Bonjour Miss Babcock, comment allez vous ?

Bien merci Niles, vous venez me faire la lecture. Sourire-je.

Oui si vous le voulait bien.

Bien sur installer vous a mes côté. Il me regarde bizarrement. Qu'es que j'ai dit ?

Normalement la Babcock que je connaît ne me laisse même pas la toucher alors aller dans le même lit.

Hé bien la c'est une nouvelle Babcock le temps de quelque jours et elle vous demande de venir a ces coté.

Il ce dirige vers le lit. Il avait un regard inquiet mais il avait un léger sourire sur son visage. Il s'allonge a mes côté. Il passe un bras sous ma taille, je pose ma tête sur son torse en le prenant dans mes bras. Il avait l'air gêner. Il commence a lire le livre. C'était les haut de hurlevent. Je m'endort, lui était déjà endormie. Je me réveille. Je vois Niles a mes coter mes qu'es que ce larbin de maître d'hôtel fait dans mon lit d'hôpital ? Je bouge un peut pour me dégager de lui mais il resserre son étreinte. C'était pas désagréable je me serre contre lui sa attendra demain pour être méchante avec . Le lendemain matin il était pas là. Il a du partir dans la nuit. En fin d'après-midi Niles arriver dans ma chambre.

Bonjour larbin alors vous venez pourquoi ? Voir si je suis devenue folle.

Ravie que vous ayez retrouver la mémoire.

Il faut un voir un choc pour la retrouver et en vous voyant je peux que l'avoir retrouver.

Ha bon moi je croyez que c'était en vous voyant dans un miroir.

Pauvre type.

Pas autant que vous.

Il resta près de une heur avec moi. La conversation était agréable. Le médecin viens me voir en disant que je sortirai dans deux jours.

Bien je vais aller vos préparer la chambre.

Il me dit au revoir, puis sortie de la chambre.

PDV Niles.

Trois jours plus tard. Je prépare la chambre de Miss Babcock dans l'ancienne chambre de Miss Fine. Elle habiterai pendant 3 mois ici. Pour mon plus grand bonheur ou malheur. Je suis sur qu'elle en profitera pour que je sois son esclave car elle ne pourra pas bouger.

Niles es que la chambre de C.C est prête ? Dit Mr Sheffield.

Oui Messieurs.

Bien vous irai la chercher alors.

Oui messieurs.

J'entends des pas venir vers la chambre. Je regarde pour voir qui c'était. C'est Miss Fine. Elle entre dans la chambre.

Alors Niles content que Miss Babcock sois de nouveau elle même.

Sa m'importe peut.

Ho petit menteur je vois bien que vous être content.

Oui c'est vrai je vais pas vous mentir.

On quitte la chambre. Miss Fine parti dans le bureau de Messieurs Sheffield. Pendant ce temps je parti a l'hôpital pour aller chercher Miss Babcock. Une fois arriver je me dirige vers sa chambre.

Bonjour Miss Babcock.

Bonjour Niles.

Elle était dans un fauteuil roulant prête a sortir. Je la pousse jusqu'au bureau pour qu'elle signe les papier de sortie. Une fois fait je la pousse jusqu'à la voiture.

Mettez un bras autour de mon cou.

Pour une fois elle m'écoute. Je l'installe a l'avant. On ne dit rien pendent tout le trajet. Une fois arriver je sort Miss Babcock de la voiture. Elle mit un bras autour de mon cou.

Attendez je vais vous portez.

Niles vous être vieux mon cher.

J'ai que trois ans de plus que vous.

Elle me regarde avec des yeux rond. Elle paru étonner. Je la dépose dans le canapé,puis je sorti pour aller cherche ces valises. Je les monte dans sa chambre . Une fois je descend dans le salon et me dirige vers C.C.

Voulait vous quelque chose a boire ?

Oui je voudrait un cognac.

Je me dirige vers le bar et lui servi un verre. Je m'assoit près d'elle.

Alors Rochester comme sa vous avez 41 ans.

Oui pourquoi cela vous étonne-t-il ?

Vous faite plus vieux.

Vous devez savoir que la chirurgie fait pas de miracle.

Pauvre type.

Je souris et me lève et parti préparer le dîner. Le téléphone sonne. Je décroche.

Résidence Sheffield, ici Niles.

Bonjour Niles, ici la communauté des majordome il y a une réunion au bar Fifety demain soir a 19h.

Je serait au rendez-vous.

Je raccroche puis continue mon repas. 20H je servi le liner. Je porte Miss Babcock jusqu'à la salle a manger.

Merci Niles.

Le dîner ce déroule normalement. Après cela Mr Sheffield et Messieurs Brighton aide la femme blonde a atteindre le salon. Après avoir fini la vaisselle ainsi que le ménage je les rejoint. Il regarder une comédie. Vers 23h tous allèrent ce coucher sauf la sorcière.

Bonne nuit C.C.

Bonne nuit Maxwell.

Niles vous veillez sur elle.

Oui ne vous en faite pas. En somnolent.

Je me réveille en sursaut. La reine des neige venait de me lancer son verre d'eau.

Niles j'ai envie de me coucher.

Je regarde ma montre il était plus de 1h du matin. Je me lève et la prend dans mes bras. Elle sentait étonnamment bon. Mon parfum préfère Chanel n°5. Je monte les deux étages facilement elle était un vrai poids plumes malgré son plâtre. Une fois arriver je la dépose dans sa chambre dans le lit.

Désolée je ne vous déshabiller pas j'ai vu trop d'horreur pour la journée.

Les quelle ?

Vous voir toute la journée.

Bonne nuit Niles.

Bonne nuit.

Le lendemain soir, je sortie du manoir vers 19h30. J'arrive au bar où ce trouver la réunion. On commence a parler de nos patron et des star qu'il recevait chez eux tout en buvant quelque verre.

Alors Niles comme ça la chienne de Broadway est chez vous pendant un certain temps.

Comment l'avez vous appeler ?

Je vous en pris Niles vous l'appeler bien pire que cela.

Oui sauf que moi je ne le pense pas.

Vous voulez pas nous faire croire que vous l'aimez.

Non je la respecte.

Je mit mon poing dans la figure du maître d'hôtel qui avait insulter C.C. Je senti des bras me retenir pour m'empêcher de lui mettre un pain a nouveau. Sauf que l'homme que j'ai taper ma remit mon coup de poing

Niles vous être bannie des siège des maître d'hôtel.

Je suis ravie de l'apprendre.

Je sort du bar en titubant. J'appelle un taxi. Je lui dit l' fois arriver je rentre en essayer de pas faire trop de bruit il était plus de minuit tout le monde dormait déjà. Je ferme la porte a clef avec beaucoup de mal. Je monte jusqu'au deuxième étages.

PDV C.C

J'entendis quelqu'un monter sa devait être Niles. Je l'entendais jurée a propos de je ne sais qui, sa devait être une femme. Il fessait que de dire non je ne l'aimait pas.

Niles.

Oh c'est pas vrai.

Il ouvre ma porte et allume la lumière. Je fronce les sourcil le temps de m'habituer a la lumière.

Quoi ?

Il était énerver, le nez en sang. Qu'es qui as bien pu ce passer dans ce bar ?

Vous saigner qu'es qui vous es arriver ?

Rien.

Assiez vous je vais vous nettoyer.

Il ce dirige vers le lit. Il s'assoit et me tendit un mouchoir. Je le trempe dans mon verre d'eau. Je pris son visage de ma main gauche et nettoie le sang sur son visage.

Voilà sa devrait aller.

Il ne dit rien. Il s'approche de moi. Je met mes mains sur ces épaules pour pas qu'il s'approche plus de moi. Il puer l'alcool.

Niles arrêtez vous allez le regrettez.

Mais non je vous aime.

Niles arrêter.

Les femmes toutes les mêmes.

Il s'allonge a coter de moi puis s'endormit aussitôt. Il ronfler j'arriverai pas a m'endormir. Je mit un plaid sur lui, éteint la lumière et me rendormit. Le lendemain matin je l'entend ce lever.

Qu'es que je fais ici moi ?

Vous avez trop bu. Dit-je légèrement endormie. Je vous es appeler vous être venu et vous vous être endormie dans le lit.

Dit moi que je vous es pas fait des avances.

Non.

Ouf que toucher un homme non très peu pour moi.

Sauf que il es bientôt 8h mon cher.

Il ce lève d'un bon est parti hors de la chambre. Je sourit victorieuse. Il était que 4h du matin. Cinq minutes plus tard je l'entendis remonter furieux.

Je me lève que dans 3h.

Il faut bien 3h pour enlever l'odeur d'alcool et maquille votre gueule de bois.

Et vous il vous faut combien temps pour vous déguiser en femme.

Il parti hors de la chambre. On me traite pas d'homme. Je me rendors. Je senti l'odeur d'alcool sur l'oreiller avec le mélange de son parfum Dior homme. Je me réveiller en sursaut en entend frapper a ma porte.

Entrez !

Bonjour, bonjour miss Babcock.

C'était ce larbin de Niles. Il avait un plateau avec mon petit déjeuner. Qu'es qu'il manigance. Il met tout sur le lit.

Niles dite moi votre problèmes qu'es que je doit faire cette fois-ci, aller au mariage de je sais qui, un dîner de famille.

Non rien de tout cela si je devait présenter une personne a ma famille sa ne serai pas un homme.

Il m'exaspère. Il resta la a me regarde prend mon café. Pour une fois il était bon.

Non il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas votre café et délicieux.

Non voyons je peux pas être gentil avec vous. Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

C'est pas dans vos habitude.

Bien vous avez raison il y a bien quelque chose.

Je le savais que doit-je faire.

Un couple d'ami ma invité a dîner ce soir et je n'ait pas envie de venir seul.

C'est d'accord mais pendant que je serai ici vous devrait satisfaire mes moindre désir.

Entendu Babcock

Ce qui veut dire faire mes course donc les tampons, serviette.

Bien sur que croyez vous j'en achète tout les deux semaines.

Il avait un sourire crispée. Bingo il en acheter pas c'était Miss Fine qu'il fessait. Il sorti hors de ma chambre. Le soir venu Niles me porte jusqu'à la voiture. Il était habiller d'un smoking. Sa lui aller très bien. Moi je porter une robe long noir avec un décolleter en V On arrive devant un restaurant de luxe.

Je savais pas que vous pouvais vous payer ce genre de restaurant.

Miss Babcock ma paye c'est comme de l'argent de poche pour moi, je suis nourri,loger et blanchie au manoir alors je la met de coter.

Il me sort de la voiture. Il me porte jusqu'à la table. Le restaurant était magnifique les mur était beige avec des grand lustre des table ronde, des fauteuil Versailles, mes lumière tamisé , je le connaissait de nom le cuisinier était français. On était les premier. Le serveur nous propose un apéritif en attendant. Niles pris deux coupe de champagne français l'un des meilleurs un Dom Pérignon. Un couple arriva a notre table. C'était des anglais aussi. L'homme était brun, yeux marron, svelte. Il avait dans la quarantaine. La femme elle était blonde, petite, yeux vert. Elle porter un robe de cocktail noir, elle avait un peut près le même âge que son mari. Niles fait le présentation.

Alfred je te présenter C.C.

Enchanter

De même.

Elena je te présente C.C.

Niles nous a beaucoup parler de vous.

En bien j'espère. Sourie-je.

Oui il nous parle souvent de vous a mon mari.

Ha bon.

Je le regarde il avait l'air assez gêner. Il s'assoit près de moi. Les hommes discuter d'actualité et foot. Niles aime le foot sa me fait bizarre. Il était pour Manchester. Avec Elena on discuter de moi et Niles ou nous somme rencontré.

On sais rencontrée chez mon patron, lui était maître d'hôtel moi productrice de théâtre.

Sa doit être un métier fabule mais sa ne doit pas être facile pour une femme.

Oui c'est vrai il faut ce faire un nom.

Niles nous a dit que vous étiez co-productrice avec Mr Sheffield.

Oui c'est exacte.

Il sais d'ailleurs mariée avec la nounou.

Oui.

Et vous vous aimeriez vous mariée avec Niles.

Je sais pas pour moi ce n'ai qu'un bout de papier.

Oui et puis sa ne fait que 1 an que vous être en couple, il du sauté de joie quand vous avez accepter.

Je regarde Niles qu'avait-il raconter a ce couple sur mon sujet.

Oui mais qu'a-t-il a mon propos.

Ho que vous étiez une femme de caractère difficile a approcher et que la seule communication que vous avez était des insulte et que sa fessait 20 ans qu'il...

Elena. Coupe Niles. Comment font les enfants ?

Au ils font très bien Haley fait des court de comédie et Alex lui étudie la médecine.

Pas trop dure.

Si mais il travaille dure.

Je bu beaucoup avec Elena. Elle était plutôt sympa sont mari Alfred je sais pas j'ai a peine échanger deux mot avec lui. On arriver au dessert. Niles ma commander un crème brûler un dessert français. D'ailleurs il avait commander pour moi tout le long de la soirée. Je suis étonner qu'il me connaisse autant. Il avait même fait allusion a une insulte. Il m'avait commander du poulet au paprika. Je me suis soudain souvenu du baisser échanger dans le salon.

La cuisine française est absolument délicieuse. Dit-je.

Oui je trouve aussi, je la trouve plus raffiné.

A la fin de la soirée j'ai échanger mon numéro avec Elena. Niles me sourit et me susurre a mon oreille.

Voila vous avez une amie maintenant.

La ferme Bulter boy.

Le couple nous regarder amuser. Niles me porte jusqu'à la caisse pour payer notre par puis me reprend pour aller a la voiture. J'aime quand il me porte je pouvais sentir son parfum, le toucher.

J'ai passer une super soirée.

Content que sa vous ai plus Miss Babcock,vous avez bien bu aussi.

Oui le champagne ma rendu... Comment dire...

Pompette.

Oui voilà merci Niles, j'ai aussi apprécier a jouer le rôle de votre petite amie.

Moi aussi.


	3. Chapter 3

PDV Niles.

Je porte Miss Babcock dans sa chambre. Elle était a moitié endormie. Je la dépose sur son lui. Je la couvre.

Niles...

Oui miss Babcock.

Je vous aime.

Je sourit et l'embrasse sur sa joue. Puis je savais que c'était pas vrai. Pourtant j'aimerai y croire. Les mois passe C.C avait retirer son plâtre et commencer sa rééducation. Les trois dernier mois on était horrible. Elle me demander d'acheter ces tampons, serviettes et toute sorte de chose de ce genre. Ce soir il avait un gala Maxwell était invité ainsi que sa famille. C.C aussi elle m'avait invité pour l'accompagner.

Niles !

Je me dirige vers sa chambre. Je rentre et me dirige vers sa salle de bain. Elle était vêtu de sa robe noir bustier, celle ou l'on ces embrasser dans le salon.

Oui que puis-je faire pour vous.

Pouvais vous fermer ma robe.

Bien sur.

Je remonte sa fermeture en caressant doucement son corps laiteux. Combien de fois j'ai pu rêver de le toucher, de l'embrasser. Je senti son parfum Chanel.

Je me demande ce que les femme avec les qu'elle vous être sorti on pu vous trouver.

Hé bien je leur donner du plaisir.

Du plaisir a quoi a jouer au scrabble.

Ho non Miss Babcock rassurer vous, je donne du plaisir sans même avoir a me déshabiller.

C'est à dire ?

Les préliminaire Caca.

Je lui sourit. Elle me regarder comme si je venait d'une autre planète. Je sortie de la chambre. Quelque minute plus tard elle descend les escaliers accompagner de Fran qui l'aider a descendre. Elle était tellement belle dans sa robe. Je devais lui dire ce que je ressent pour elle je pouvais pas rester comme ça a baver devant elle. Je doit lui dire mais elle me considère comme un domestique qu'es que je pourrait faire pour qu'elle me regarde autrement. Une pièce je doit écrire une pièce et la produire. Il faut que je trouve une histoire. Une fois en bas de l'escalier je pris son bras et la conduit jusqu'à la voiture. Arriver au gala on s'installe tous a notre table. Je me retrouver a ses coter. On avait le choix entre deux plats. Le premier du cochon braiser avec pomme de terre, le second du poulet rôti également avec des patate. Je rie en repenser a nos insulte donner dans le salon de mon patron.

Qu'es que vous avez a rire Bulter boy ?

Un souvenir partager avec vous dans le salon il y a de cela 1 an.

Je la vit rougir ou ma vu me jouer des tour. Elle ce penche vers mon oreille.

Je veut plus parler de cela.

Je ne dit rien. Je repense a ce baisser. Même si nous avons était ivre que serait-il passer si nous avons pas était interrompu. Serait-il passer la même chose qu'au mariage de Fran et Maxwell. Quand je me suis réveiller ce matin là me voir nu ainsi que ma belle blonde je regrette d'avoir aussitôt bu pour pas me rappeler exactement de cette nuit.

Après le repas le bal s'ouvrir sur une chanson que je connaissez que trop bien one more light. Mon patron invita sa femme a danser. Je me lève également. C.C me regarde. Je lui tendit ma mains. Les enfant de Mr. Sheffield nous regardez comme si on était des monstres. Ma sorcière pris ma main. Je la conduit au milieu de la piste de danser.

Une nuit de plus, une nuit de plus  
J'ai essayé trop longtemps de te faire savoir  
te faire savoir comment je me sens  
et si je trébuche si je tombe, aide moi juste en retour  
donc je peux te faire voir

s'il te plaît donne moi une nuit de plus, donne moi une nuit de plus  
une nuit de plus car je ne peux pas attendre à tout jamais  
donne moi juste une nuit de plus, oh juste une nuit de plus  
oh une nuit de plus car je ne peut pas attendre à tout jamais

J'ai été assis là trop longtemps  
à gaspiller mon temps, juste fixé au téléphone  
et je me demandais "devrais-je t'appeler?"  
puis je pensai que peut-être tu n'étais pas seule

s'il te plaît donne moi une nuit de plus, donne moi juste une nuit de plus  
oh une nuit de plus car je ne peux pas attendre à tout jamais  
s'il te plaît donne moi une nuit de plus oh juste une nuit de plus  
oh juste une nuit de plus car je ne peux pas attendre à tout jamais

comme une rivière à la mer  
je serai toujours avec toi  
et si tu prends le large  
je te suivrai

donne moi une nuit de plus, donne moi juste une nuit de plus  
oh une nuit de plus car je ne peux pas attendre à tout jamais  
je sais qu'il n y aura jamais un instant où tu ressentiras la même chose  
et je sais que ce ne sont que des mots  
mais si tu changes d'avis tu sais que je serai là  
et peut-être que tous les deux pouvons apprendre

Pendant la chanson C.C m'avait demander si la chanson avait une signification. Je lui es répondu que non. Alors que oui. Je voulais une nuit de plus avec elle. Pour pouvoir la toucher, sentir son parfum, l'embrasser. Mais je sais que je n'aurai pas cette second chance elle rentrée demain chez elle. Puis je ne suis qu'un domestique rien de plus qu'a ces yeux. Après la chanson on retourne a notre place toujours sous les yeux choquer de Maggie, Grace et Brighton.

Qu'es que vous avez a nous regarder comme ça ? Demande C.C au enfant.

Euh rien. Dit Grace en secouant la tête comme pour oublier ce moment.

Les mois passe ma blonde avait trouver une autre conquête. Moi qui penser avoir mes chance après ce Chandler fois-ci Colin ou Colon peut importe. Il était anglais comme moi et l'insulter comme moi. Pourquoi pas moi? Une fois sorti je m'assit sur les marche. Mr Brighton passer devant moi inquiet.

Niles sa ne vas pas ?

Si !

C'est a propos de Colin.

Pourquoi pensez vous cela ?

Car depuis qu'elle sort avec vous être comme dire vous être énerver et déprimer vous devriez lui dire vous savez.

Oh pourquoi je reste là a écouter vos conseil alors que vous avez pas eu de petite amie.

Je parti dans ma chambre. Je tourne dans mon lit sans trouver le me lève pour descendre dans la cuisine. Une fois arriver je me dirige vers le frigo, prend un pot de glace. Mon patron descend en costume. Il me voit je vu a son visage qu'il avait l'air choquée.

Niles Sylvia est passer par là ?

Non.

Ho je voit c'est a cause de Colin.

Pourquoi tout le monde me demande si je suis jaloux de lui.

Écouter c'est évidant ,il est comme vous.

Comment ça comme moi ?

Hé bien il as le même comportement avec Miss Babcock que vous avez avec elle.

Alors pourquoi elle me remarque pas !

Alors vous l'aimez.

Oui.

Pourquoi ne lui dite vous pas.

Je ne suis qu'un domestique.

Niles je la connaît depuis 20 ans je suis sur qu'elle as un faible pour vous sinon pourquoi elle aurait choisi un homme qui l'insulte comme vous le faite.

Lui il est riche.

Alors pourquoi serait-elle rester avec tout ce que vous lui avait fait voir.

Soit pour vous, soit l'argent ou soit elle et sadomasochiste.

Si elle y es vous l'être aussi.

Non c'est mon hobby de l'insulter.

Le soir même elle l'avait quitter, le même soir où je voulais lui déclarer que je l'aimait. Je me suis finalement résigné est attendre le bon moment. Le soir quand j'étaie dans ma chambre je reçu un mail d'un ami. Il ma envoyer une pièce je me mit a la lire. Après des semaines de lecture je l'imprime. Enfin j'avais un moyen pour la séduire. Je couru dans la cuisine il avait Fran elle parler a sa grand mère. Je lui parle de la pièce en disant qu'il fallait que je la montre absolument a son mari. Il descendu, je n'ait pas réussi a lui en toucher deux mots. Mais qu'es qui prend. Es qu'elle s'intéresserait a moi juste parce que j'ai réussi a trouver une pièce.

Elle me considérera que comme a domestique.

Qui ?

Mince j'ai dit sa tout haut. J'ai avouer que j'étais amoureux. Elle me demande qui c'est. Au même moment la blonde fit son entrée dans la cuisine. Je la regarde, elle compris toute suite. Avant de sortir de la cuisine. Je dit rapidement que je l'aime. Elle ne m'avait pas entendu.

PDV C.C

Qu'avait-il dit encore a mon sujet. Puis je me fiche. Quelque jours plus tard Maxwell monté une pièce de théâtre qu'avait trouver Niles. Le maître d'hôtel est douée dans le show business. Je doit avouée qu'il était plutôt pas mal pour trouver des pièce. Je lui avait sorti qu'il avait réussi autre que son ragoût. Pour une fois il ne dit rien. Je commence a partir.

Voulez vous m'épousez.

Quoi ? Le maître d'hôtel me demande au mariage. Je rêve pendant 20 ans il fait de ma vie un enfer et il me demande au mariage.

Non.

Je parti vers les toilette en éclatant de rire. Le jour passe et Niles me demande encore de l'épousez. Quatre fois de suite il me demande et quatre fois je lui répondit que non,que je ne l'aimez pas. Franchement un maître d'hôtel. Je suis une Babcock et non une Rochester. Un soir Maxwell voulez que je m'explique avec Niles. C'est trop pour moi. Le domestique était énerver il commence a monté les escalier. Je le critique comme a mon habitude.

Hé bien quelque soit cette carrière de rechange je vous jure quelle sera plus glorieuse que celle qui vous attend ma chère.

Me mariez avec vous pitié vous être un pitoyable, avorton humain

Vous aussi, mais au moins je sais quand il es temps de me remuer, vous vous risquez de bavez devant un homme qui ne vous aime pas et qui es mariez a une femme deux fois plus jeune que vous, soyez un peu lucide, il son mariez, il on fondez une famille, où aller vous échouez dans une vingtaine d'année dite moi, vous souhaiterai un joyeux noël a vos amis de désintoxique en vous demandant que veut dire ce mot.

Il remonte les escaliers.

Il a raison, mes meilleur année ce son enfui et elle s'ennuie, il faut que je me réveille. Maxwell vous aurait ma démission sur votre bureau demain matin.

Je sortie de cette maison où j'ai laisser passer mes plus belle années. Je monte dans un taxi qui me reconduit chez moi dans mon appartement vide. Durant le trajet je fessait que de penser a ce que Niles m'avait dit il avait pas tord. J'ai baver devant un homme qui ne me regarder pas, il préférer la nounou. Pour la première fois depuis des années je verse mes larmes. Je les avait trop longtemps retenue. J'avais rêver de cette homme depuis des année que j'ai passer a coter de plein d'homme. J'avais essayer de le rentre jaloux alors qu'il s'en contre ficher de moi il préféré Miss Fine.

Le chauffeur de taxi s'arrête devant mon immeuble. Le règle ma course, je sort et mon les étages jusqu'au 5ème étage lourdement. J'étaie dévaster. Il a fallu que ce soit un maître d'hôtel qui m'ouvre les yeux. Même avec ma thérapie qui a durée 20 ans sa m'avait pas fait un tels choque. Je rentre dans mon appartement vide et sombre. Mon chien était dans le salon, même mon chien ne me saute pas dessus pour m'accueillir, j'avais personne a qui raconter ma journée, personne a qui me confier. J'étaie seule sans ami même mon chien ne m'aime pas. Je me dirige vers mon bar pour me servir un verre pour oublier cette journée le temps d'instant. Je m'assoit dans mon canapé.

Je regarde mon verre, je le bu d'une seule gorger j'en pris encore un autre, puis un autre. Je repense a ce que Niles a dit encore une fois « je sais quand il et tant de me bouger. Ils ont fondé une famille. Que deviendriez vous dans 20 ans ? Vous finirez en désintox et vous souhaiterai un joyeux noël en vous demandant ce que cela veut dire ». Le pire c'est qu'il avait raison. Je me sens faible pour la première fois. Je me rend compte que je tenait a lui. Malgré ces sarcasmes, ces vacheries qu'il me fessait tout les jours c'était sa que j'aimez où je me sentait moi. Mais il était pas de la même classe que moi. Je suis une Babcock je devait garder mon titre de femme d'affaire. Mais son amitié du moins si elle existe toujours était plus précieuse qu'un titre ou héritage. Maxwell était un homme beau mais mariée puis je me sentait pas moi en sa compagnie. Je me suis accrocher 20 ans a lui. Je lui es donner toute ma jeunesse alors qui ne me remarquer pas le moindre du monde le seul qui me remarquer c'était Niles. Il a était la quand je suis parti en maison de repos, quand j'étais a l'hôpital, il ma supporter 4 mois chez les Sheffield.

Je devait l'empêcher de partir. Il ne pouvait ma quitter Maxwell et Fran. Ils adorer leur maître d'hôtel. C'était a moi de partir pas a lui, j'étaie la cause de tout sa. Je me suis moquer de lui alors que de tout les relations que j'ai eu sa était le seul qui ma demander ma main. Je sens encore les larme me monter au yeux. Pourquoi je me suis pas rendu compte avant que j'aime être avec lui. Toute ces soirée que j'ai passer avec lui. La fois où j'ai danser avec lui dans le salon, ou quand je l'ai embrasser alors que j'attendais Maxwell, les soirée de gala est que je le faisait passer pour mon compagnon, quand il c'est occuper de moi quand j'étais en fauteuil. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je me suis pas rendu compte que j'aime cette homme.

Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée pour le rejoindre, pour lui dire que je suis désolé. M'ouvrira t-il ? Je pense pas. Heureusement j'avais un double des clefs de la porte de derrière. Je regarde ma montre il était 23h. Je sort, appel un taxi. Je rentre dedans. Je lui annonce là où je voulait aller. Une fois arriver je payer le trajet.

J'arrive devant la porte derrière. Je met la clé dans la serrure, j'ouvre et referme derrière moi. Je monte les escalier jusqu'au deuxième étage dans la petite chambre de Niles. J'entends Fran parler elle regarder la télé dans la chambre de Maxwell. Arriver devant la porte je frappe. Pas de réponse. Je frappe une nouvelle fois. J'entends qu'il grogne. Il ouvre brusquement la porte.

Vous comment vous être entrée ?

Il faut que je vous parle Niles.

Il me laisse entrée. Il referme la porte derrière lui. Je me sens stresser je mettez jamais senti comme sa auparavant. Je m'assoit sur son lit. Il ce tenait devant moi vêtu de son peignoir bleu marine. Je n'oser pas le regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux combien de fois que j'ai pu les regarder.

Alors de quoi voulais vous parler ?

Il était énerver.

Niles je sais que ces dernière jour je n'ai pas était gentil avec vous, mais je peux pas me marier avec vous.

Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis un majordome et vous une femme riche !

Non je me fiche de sa...

Ou vous ne m'aime pas !

Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne vous aimez pas. Si je peux pas me marier avec vous c'est que je me sent pas prête.

Il me regard dégoutter, il en fouille son visage dans ces main. Il me regarde a nouveau.

Je vous aime Niles.

Vous vous fichiez de moi ?

Non pas du tout, je croyez aimez Maxwell mais je me sentait pas moi même en sa compagnie avec vous oui.

Je vous croit pas.

Je me lève et me met en face de lui.

Il ne faut pas jouez avec les sentiment Miss Babcock.

Niles c'est la vérité je vous aimez , j'ai aimer passer toutes ces soirées avec vous, les gala même danser avec vous.

Allez vous en...

Niles...

Je pris son visage entre mes main. Il avait l'air dépiter. Lui avait-je fais autant de mal. Je passe une main dans ces cheveux. Il avait les yeux fermer.

Je vous aimez Niles.

Il ouvre les yeux. Je plonge les miens dans ces yeux bleu claire. Je me raccroche de son visage pour l'embrasser. Il accepta le baisser. Il m'enlaça de ces bras, me presse contre lui. Il retire ces lèvres des mienne.

Je vous aime Miss Babcock.

Il commence a me déshabiller. Je passe mes mains sur sa taille pour défaire le nœud de son peignoir.

J'enlève mes chaussure.

Vous être pas aussi grande que je croyez.

Vous être plus musclé que je ne le pensez.

Il souri, dépose ces lèvres sur mon cou. Il passe ses mains sur ma taille, enlève mon haut, dégrafe mon soutien-gorge. J'enlève rapidement sa chemise et son pantalon. Il baisse mon bas ainsi que ma culotte.

Vous être magnifique. Dit-il au creux de mon oreille.

Il me dépose sur son lit,puis me fait l'amour comme on me la jamais -je pu ne pas le voir alors qu'il avait était devant moi depuis 20 ans.

Je t'aime Niles.

Je t'aime C.C.

Il m'embrasse puis on s'endormit. Ces bras était autour de moi. Jamais je n'avait aussi bien dormit. Dans la nuit je me réveille. J'avais faim. Niles était la a me regarder.

Une petite faim. Dit-il.

Oui.

Je revient toute suite.

Il m'embrasse, enfile sont bas de pantalon et son peignoir. Puis il sorti de la chambre. Après quelque minutes il revient avec de la chantilly, banane et de la glace. Je savais enfin ce que c'était d'aimer quelqu'un.


	4. Chapter 4

PDV Niles.

Les mois passe. Tout le monde savent plus ou moins que la sorcière et moi formons un couple. Ce soir c'était les un an de mariage. Je trouver quand c'était un excellent moment pour lui redemander de m'épouser. Je lui es finalement demander mes elle c'est enfui. Qu'es qui ce passe dans sa tête pour qu'elle refuse a chaque fois. Je penser qu'elle tirée oui. Je vu Fran partir a sa rechercher. Mon patron lui resta avec moi.

Niles ne vous en faite pas je suis sur qu'elle vous aime.

Pourquoi alors c'est-elle enfui ?

Elle es peut-être pas prête.

S'en doute mais quand ?

Ne vous en faite pas vous aurait votre réponse.

Maggie arriva en disant que Fran était bloquer trente étage plus bas. On descendis les étages. On entendit Fran et Miss Babcock. Fran avait des contraction.

Niles j'ai la réponse a votre question.

Ha !

Pour la première fois je haïe ma meilleure amie. J'aurais voulu la tuer.

Voulais vous répéter

Oui je veux bien vous épouser.

Oui !

Je senti une force en moi. Je me dirige vers les porte puis le ouvre. Je tendis le bras a ma future femme. Je l'embrasse langoureusement. Enfin je pourrait la présenté comme ma vrai femme a mes amis et famille. On fut coupé de ce moment par Fran qui disait que les bébé arriver. On parti tous a l'hôpital. On était en voiture avec les enfants.

Niles.

Oui ?

J'ai envie de vomir.

J'arrête la voiture. Je sorti pour l'aider.

Ça va aller ?

Oui je croit.

On remonte en voiture. Une fois arriver a l'hôpital elle couru vers les toilette. Max vient me voir.

Qu'es qui arrive a C.C ?

Je sais pas elle fait que de vomir depuis qu'elle as accepter de m'épouser vous trouvez pas sa étrange ?

Peut-être a-t-elle attrapez un coup de froid.

J'espère.

Un médecin vient vers Mr Sheffield. Je m'assoit sur un fauteuil dans la salle t'attente avec les enfants. J'attende C.C. Elle me sourit et viens faire moi.

Niles je revient il faut que je parle a Fran.

Bien sur je vous attend, vous allez mieux ?

Oui ne ne vous en faite pas.

Elle me sourit puis parti dans la chambre de Fran. Aller t-elle refuser ? J'espère pas. J'ai attendu 20 ans ce moment je ne voulais qu'elle s'en aille toute suite.

PDV C.C.

Avant de voir Fran je parti voir un médecin pour savoir ce que j'avais réellement.

Bonjour Miss Babcock que me vaut cette visite ?

Hé bien j'ai fait que de vomir depuis que mon compagnon ma demander de l'épouser.

Ho félicitation.

Merci.

Bien nous allons faire quelque teste pour voir d'où peut provenir ces vomissement.

Il me donne un parti dans les toilette puis lui redonne. Pourquoi m'avait-il donner un flacon je vomissez. Je retourne dans la salle.

Bien je vous poser quelque question, alors être vous fatigué ?

Oui en ce moment on déménage en Californie.

Très belle état, vos seins sont-ils douloureux ?

Non.

Avez vous des crampe, maux de tête, dos ?

Un peu mal a la tête.

Bien je vais faire examiner sa, je revient dans une heure.

Merci.

Je sorti du cabinet pour aller rejoindre Fran. Elle était dans son lit. Un peu plus tard on ce marier moi et Niles dans la salle d'accouchement. J'aurais voulu un mariage en robe blanche mais tapis tant que je me marier avec Niles plus rien ne avait a peine dit oui qu'on devait sortir pour laisser Fran sortir ces bébé.

Vous allez mieux ?

Je croit que on peut ce dire « tu » maintenant.

Tu as raison.

Il m'embrasse tendrement. J'avais pu envie de vomir depuis que je lui avait dit « oui ». Finalement il fallait que je lui dise oui pour que les vomissement s'arrête.

Au faite je vous es pas donner la bague.

Il sorti son écrin de sa poche de sa veste. Il avait un diamant. Il as du dépenser toute ses économie.

Niles elle est magnifique.

C'était celle de ma grand-mère.

Il la mit a mon annuaire gauche, embrasse une seconde fois. Un peu plus tard on rejoint Fran et Maxwell. Les bébés était magnifique. Quand le médecin que j'ai vu entre dans la salle d'accouchement en disant que j'étaie enceinte. Je regarde Niles qui me regarder. Puis plus rien. Je me réveille dans un lit d'hôpital. Je vu Maggie et Grace au-dessus de moi.

Miss Babcock vous allez bien ? Me demande Maggie.

Oui merci Maggie.

Vous connaissez nos prénoms ? Me demande Grace.

Bien sur Grace et votre frère s'appelle Brighton, où est Niles ?

Juste a coté il est encore évanouie. Me dit Brighton

Je me lève pour aller dans le lit d'à coté. Je caresse les cheveux de Niles. Les enfants sorte pour rejoindre leurs parents.

Hum.

Tu vas bien Niles ?

Oui bien sur.

Je me penche pour l'embrasser. Je senti sa langue sur mes lèvres. J'ouvre ma bouche pour la laisser entrée. Il mit une main dans mes cheveux, l'autre était dans mon dos. Mes deux mains avait pris son visage. Ce baisser me rappeler vaguement celui qu'on avait partager dans le salon des Sheffield. Après le baisser nos front ce toucher.

Je t'aime.

Je t'aime aussi Chasteté Claire.

Je lui sourit puis m'allonge près de lui.

Niles es que tu veux de cette enfant ?

Oui bien sûr pourquoi cette question ?

On vient de ce mettre ensemble, on ce mari et la on a un enfant j'avais peur que ce soit trop précipité.

C'est vrai que on as fait vite mais on es plus tout jeune maintenant.

Vous avez raison.

Il a t-il autre chose qui te tracasse ?

Tu croit que je serait une bonne mère ?

Oui j'en suis sur.

Tu m'aidera ?

Oui.

Que je ne sais pas m'occuper des enfants, je sais pas ce que sais que l'amour d'une mère, la mienne ne c'est jamais occuper de moi. J'ai vu passer des tas de nourrices, car ma mère était toujours parti en voyage d'affaire et mon père en parlons pas il c'est intéresser a moi quand j'ai eu 20 ans. Je fit une pose. J'ai peur de devenir comme eux.

Ne vous en faite vous être pas comme eux.

Comme vous le savait ?

Vous avez épouser un Bulter Boy.

Je sourit. Les enfants de Maxwell frappe a la porte.

Niles vous être réveiller, vous aller bien ?

Oui merci Brighton.

On rentre avec papa et le médecin va venir vous voir pour vous dire de rentrer.

Merci.

Encore félicitation pour votre mariage et le bébé.

Merci. disons l'unisson.

Le médecin est venu nous voir en disant que l'on pouvait rentrée chez nous.

PDV Niles.

On rentre dans un taxi. Elle indique son adresse a central Parc. Ce sera la première fois que je vois son appartement. Son appartement était assez fade. Les mur blanc les meuble noir. Je la suivit jusqu'à sa chambre. Pourquoi je me sentait gêner de dormir chez elle ?

Je reviens toute suite. Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire que je n'avais jamais vu.

D'accord.

J'enlève mes chaussure, ma veste. Je m'assoit sur le lit. J'entendis qu'elle sorte. Après quelques minutes elle sorti de sa salle de bain. J'eus le souffle coupé. Elle porté une magnifique nuisette noir qui mettaient ces courbe en valeur.

Maintenant je sais comme te faire tombée la mâchoire. Elle rit.

Je ferme ma bouche. Elle s'avance vers moi telle un chat qui s'approche d'un canaris. Arriver en face de moi elle passe une main dans mes cheveux, puis écrase ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je répondit a son baisser. Je la pris par la taille pour l'emmener plus près de moi.

Aller Bulter boy montre moi ce que tu sais faire sans enlever tes vêtements.

Vous être une véritable sorcière.

Je passe mes main sur ces bras jusqu'à ces épaule. Je fit glisser ces bretelle. Le tissu glissa le long de son corps. Il était magnifique. Combien de fois j'ai rêve de son corps laiteux. Je l'embrasse dans le cou, sa bouche et ses joues. Elle m'emmène dans son lit. J'admire son corps nu sous la lumière de la lampe de chevet. Elle s'allonge lentement tandis que je m'allonge sur elle. Je caresse ces cuisse. Mes lèvres ne quitter pas son cou. J'atteins sa culotte en dentelle. Je l'enlève rapidement. Je lui donne un baisser dans le coup sur ces seins, ces mamelon. Elle gémit.

Niles...

Je descend plus bas jusqu'à son ventre, puis son bas ventre. Je senti mon excitation durcir sous mon pantalon. J'arrive entre ces cuisse. Je commence Je la lèche. Elle gémit, elle crie. Elle bouge son bassin vers moi.

Rester calme sorcière.

Hum !

Je remonte vers elle en gardant mes doigts entre ces cuisse qui la caresser et entrée et sortir.

Niles !

J'arrive a sa bouche. Je l'embrasse et goûte a sa langue. Je l'entendis gémir. Après le baisser elle penche sa tête a arrière.

Alors vous me croyez maintenant que je donne du plaisir sans avoir a me déshabiller. Dit-je dans son oreille.

Oui !

Je senti mes mains sur ma chemise.

J'espère que vous y tenez pas trop.

Elle arrache ma chemise, ce qui me fait gémir et augmente mon excitation. Elle enlève ma cravate, puis elle fais glisser mes main le long de mon torse. Je l'embrasse dans son cou, sur ces lèvres. Elle défait ma ceinture. J'enlève mon pantalon, mon boxeur.

Fait moi l'amour sorcière.

Elle avait un sourire diabolique. Elle me fait pivoté sur le coté. Elle était maintenant au dessus de moi.

Tu te fait vieux.

Fatiguer car il avait beaucoup de travail a faire avec vous. Je sourit

Elle ce penche pour me donner un tendre baiser puis ce remet droite. Ma blonde mit ces mains sur ma poitrine, commence a bouger son bassin d'avant en arrière. Je mit mes main sur ces fesses. Elle aller de plus en plus vite. Elle lâche, de cris tout comme moi. Après notre nuit de noce on s'endormit dans le bras l'un de l'autre sa tête était sur ma poitrine. Elle était enfin mienne.

Quelques jours plus tard on parti en Californie accompagner des Sheffield. Je tenais la main de C.C car elle aimait pas le décollage ni l'atterrissage. La maison de nos ami était juste a coter de la notre. Leurs maison était celle qui avait visité ( rêve Californien). La notre était également blanche avec étage. Il avait également un jardin avec deux soul pleureurs il avait également un balancelle qu'on avait acheter et un salon de jardin en rotin. A l'intérieur il y avait un grand salon une cuisine tout équipé et une salle de bain. A l'étage il avait 5 chambre dont une suite parentale, puis une salle de bain. Nos meubles était la. Notre chambre était blanche et bleu, il avait une télé, un grand lit en bois. Notre salle de bain était violette foncé et blanche. Il avait un baignoire. Pour la chambre du bébé avenir on attendais de savoir le sexe.

Enfin chez nous. Dit-elle.

Oui j'ai l'impression de retourner a la fac.

Comment ça ?

Hé bien je partager l'appartement avec un homme.

Elle sourit .

Sale type.

Pas autant que toi.

Je l'embrasse. On commence a ranger nos affaires. En sortant les livre je tombe sur un « idée de prénoms ». On avait pas encore parler de prénom.

Amour.

Oui.

J'ai trouver un livre qui devrait vous intéresser.

Ha oui lequel ?

Elle entre dans le salon avec un grand sourire. Je lui montre.

Effectivement il risque de m'intéresser.

Je me lève, puis m'assis sur le canapé. Elle me rejoint.


	5. Chapter 5

PDV C.C.

Je me blottie contre lui. Il ouvre le livre des prénoms.

Que dirait tu de Amanda ? Propose Niles.

Non j'aime pas ce prénom je trouve qu'il fait dur pour une fille, mais j'aime bien Cece ?

Non une c'est déjà bien suffisant.

Je lui tape dans le bras. Il rit. On revient a la lecture des prénom cette fois des garçons.

Brandon j'aime bien ? Dit-je.

Non je préfère Daniel.

Sa fait vieux.

Que dit tu de Andrew.

Oui j'aime bien. Sourire-je.

Bon plus que la fille.

On regarde tout les prénom mes rien ne nous plaisez, soit sa fessait trop vieux, soit trop vulgaire.

J'ai une idée mais je sais pas si sa va te plaire. Commence Niles. Il y a un nom que j'aime bien c'est Sarah. Avec un H.

Il me regarde en attend un réponse. Je le regard sans vraiment le regarder. Je repense a mon ami Sara la femme de Maxwell. Elle avait laisser sa famille trop vite. Grace avait a peine 2 ans quand elle es morte.

Amour ça va pas ?

Si ça va t'en fait pas.

Alors pour le prénom ?

Oui j'aime bien mais peut être faudrait en parler a Maxwell ?

Si tu veux.

Je me réveille allonger dans le canapé. Une odeur de poulet venait de la cuisine. Je me lève pour me diriger vers la cuisine.

Bonsoir belle au bois dormant bien dormis ?

J'ai dormit combien temps ?

Un peu près 3h.

Je me sens si fatiguer.

C'est normal.

Le lendemain matin je me dirige vers la maison des Sheffield avec Niles qui est rester leur maître d'hôtel. Je l'embrasse puis parti vers le bureau de Maxwell pour lui parler du prénom. Il était avec sa femme et les bébés. Quand je rentre il me sourient tout les deux.

Bonjour Miss Rochester.

Bonjour Maxwell j'aimerai vous parler.

Bon je te laisse chérie.

Fran sortir du bureau. Je m'assoit sur le canapé vert en face de son bureau.

Hé bien C.C de quoi voulais vous parlez ?

Niles et moi avons décidé le prénom pour une fille et j'aimerai en parlez avec vous.

Pourquoi ?

Car on a décidé Sarah avec un H.

Il eu un moment de silence. Il ce lève de sa chaise pour s'asseoir près de moi.

Vous savez je suis sur qu'elle serait ravi que tu appel ta fille comme ça, elle t'aimer beaucoup et te connaissait vraiment bien, pour te dire elle savait que Niles te plairait, elle savait que la façon dont vous vous insulter était une façon de draguer, elle aurait était très heureuse que vous soyez ensemble avec un enfants en préparation et que tu l'appel comme elle.

Merci Maxwell.

Je t'en pris. Sourit-il.

Mon portable sonne. Le numéro était pas répertorié. Je décroche.

Allô.

Bonjour ici la mairie de New York je vous appel pour vous dire que votre mariage es pas valable.

Pourquoi?!

Parce que vous avez pas signez les papiers.

Mais c'est pas possible.

Je suis désolé passer une bonne journée.

Je raccroche sous le choque.

Que ce passe-t-il C.C.

Le mariage es pas valable.

Comment ça ?

On a pas signez de papier a la mairie.

Je suis désolé.

Il faut que je le dise a Niles.

Bien sûr allez-y

Je suis sorti de la pièce pour me dirigé vers la cuisine. Je rentre, je le vu préparer le repas pour le midi. Il relève la tête pour qui c'était.

Ça ne vas pas ?

Non .

Qu'es qui vas pas ?

Il viens vers moi pour me prendre dans les bras. Je verse mes larmes sur sa chemise. Il me donne un baisser sur le sommet de ma tête.

Le mariage es pas valable car on a pas signé les papier.

Ne vous en faite pas sa va s'arranger.

Comment ?

Hé bien pour la sixième fois que je vous le demande, voulez vous m'épouser ?

Pour la troisième fois je vous dit oui.

Je l'embrasse. J'entendis Fran pleurer et Grace dire félicitation. Tout allez s'arranger et je vais avoir un vrai mariage.

PDV Niles.

Cela fessait deux que préparer le mariage est cette fois officiel. J'appelle mes parents pour leur annoncer, il sont heureux pour moi. Ils commencer a désespérer. Fran aider C.C a préparer la salle et moi la cuisine je n'avait pas confiance en Sylvia. J'essaie de convaincre ma sorcière de prévenir ces parents mais rien fait elle ne voulait pas de peur qui annule le mariage.

Amour mes parents viennent demain pour te rencontrer.

Tu croit que je vais leur plaire ?

C'est vrai que sa va être difficile de voir leur fils unique avec un homme.

Non sérieusement Niles.

Bien sûr que oui et si ils ne t'aime pas je m'en contre fiche. Je la pris par les haches son ventre commencer un peut a s'arrondir. Car je t'épouserait comme même et il ne seront pas invité.

Je t'aime.

Le lendemain j'étais a l'aéroport devant l'avion qui arriver de Londres. Je les es vu arriver avec deux grosses leur vit signe. Il ce dirige vers moi avec un grand sourire.

Niles mon fils comment vas tu ? Me dit mon père.

Bien merci papa.

Alors comme ça tu te mari je suis si heureuse pour toi mais où es-t-elle ? Dit ma mère

Elle travaille.

Oh elle fait quoi ? Demande mon père.

C'est l'associé de Maxwell vous savez Miss Babcock.

Quoi tu te mari avec celle que tu déteste!s'exclame ma mère.

Oui bien que je ne l'ai jamais déteste.

Je l'ai conduit dans notre villa. Je leur montre leurs chambre et les aide a s'installer.

Vous avez pas de maître d'hôtel ?

Non je n'ait pas voulu.

Pourquoi maintenant tu as les moyen.

Je préfère m'occuper de la maison seul.

Le soir venu C.C rentre vers 19h. J'étais dans le salon a discuter avec mes parents. Quand il entendirent la porte ce fermé ils ce retournent pour la voir. Je voyait bien que ma blonde était paniquer.

Maman, papa. En me levant et me dirigent vers elle. Je vous présente C.C Babcock ma future femme. Amour voici mes parent Carl et Anne

Bonsoir je suis ravi de vous rencontrée. Dit ma mère en allant a sa rencontre.

Merci moi aussi.

Félicitation fils elle es magnifique tu nous avait menti a son propos ce n'est pas une sorcière.

La soirée ce passer plutôt bien. Mes parent adorer ma femme.

Au faite nous avons une annonce a faire. Dit C.C en me tenant la main.

Ha bon mais quoi donc ?

Votre fils et moi nous allons être parents et nous marier. Dit-elle en les regardant.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelque instant. Puis je vu leur sourire apparaître sur leurs visage.

Je vais être grand-mère.

Félicitation fiston je suis fière de toi.

Merci papa.

Bien avez vous une date pour le mariage ? Demande ma mère.

Oui dans deux semaine. Dit C.C

Hé bien vous avait fait vite.

Non il nous a fallu vingt ans pour voir qu'on s'aimait. Dit-je

Deux semaine plus tard c'était enfin le grand jour. Cette fois elle aller enfin porter mon nom. On était le matin. Je me réveille, elle était pas là. Quand je l'entends vomir au toilette. Je me dirige vers la pièce. Elle était a genoux. Je me dirige vers elle en tenant ces cheveux.

Je hais les nausées matinal.

Ne t'en fais pas sa va bientôt ce terminé.

On sonne a la porte.

Sa doit être Fran elle viens me chercher pour me préparer.

Vous regretter pas de l'avoir choisie comme demoiselle d'honneur.

Non pas du tout.

Je parti lui ouvrir. Elle était pas avec ces jumeaux. Elle me fit la bise ainsi qu'a mes parents.

Bonjour tout le monde es que C.C est prête ?

Oui elle arrive dans quelque minute.

Ho je suis tellement heureuse pour vous Niles.

Moi aussi.

Bonjour Fran.

Elle descendez les escaliers encore nauséeuse .

Oh c'est les nausées.

Oui sa devient insupportable.

Je comprends bon si on y allée que on a encore plein de chose a faire. Niles rendez vous a l'église. Me dit Fran

Je t'aime. Dit-je.

La matinée passa très lentement. Mes deux témoins Maxwell et son fils sont venu me voir. 14H j'étais près pour le mariage. Mes parents ainsi que mon patron et son on monte dans la limousine.

Je sais pas si c'est moi mais j'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment. Dit-je.

Pourquoi ? Me demande Maxwell.

Je sais pas comme si quelqu'un aller dire qu'il s'opposer pour notre mariage.

La famille de C.C ne viens pas donc sa devrait aller. Me rassure Brighton.

Sa doit être le stress mon vieux. Me sourit mon ami.

Vous avez sûrement raison.

On s'arrête devant l'église. La voiture de Fran était déjà là. Je rentre dans l'église qui était magnifique. Il avait un bouquet au bout de chaque banc. Le bouquet était composé d'iris et de rose rouge. A l'hôtel il y à une pergola avec du lierre et des rose blanche. De chaque coter il avait un chandelier. Tout le monde était déjà installer. Grace était devant et lancer de fleur suivit de Brighton et sa sœur Margaret, puis Maxwell et Fran. Une fois les témoin installé de chaque coté.


	6. Chapter 6

PDV C.C.

La musique retenti. Je retient mon souffle. Je ferme les yeux puis les ouvrent. Je vu Niles qui m'attendait a l'hôtel dans un costume trois pièce en noir et blanc. Sa veste était en queue de pie. Je cru voir sa mâchoire tomber quand il me vu dans ma robe de mariée. C'était une robe a bustier avec des plumes au niveau de la poitrine. La robe était fluide en dessous de la poitrine, on aperçois un peu mon ventre arrondie. Mes cheveux était rassembler en chignon, avec un voile. Je m'avance au rythme de la musique qui était bien trop lente a mon goût. J'arrive enfin a l'hôtel. Je voyer les yeux des Niles qui était larmoyant. Je sentait les larmes monter également. Le prête commence a faire son discoure. J'entends une porte s'ouvrir. Je regarde en direction du bruit c'était ma mère. Je pris Dieu pour pas qu'elle intervienne a ce mariage. Je regarde Niles qui fermée les yeux et marmonner quelque chose.

Si quelqu'un s'oppose a ce mariage qu'il ce lève ou ce taise a jamais.

Je mit oppose ! Dit ma mère.

Je ferme les yeux. Niles me pris par la main en me regardant. Je voyer des larme couler sur ces joue. Je sentait également les mienne couler. Il m'embrasse. Je sentait des main frotter mon dos. Maxwell et son fils mirent leur mains sur les épaule de mon Bulter boy.

Quoi ! Hurle Sylvia. Vous pouvez pas vous opposer au mariage de cette femme.

Si c'est ma fille elle ne ce mariera pas avec un serviteur.

En plus c'est votre fille vous voulais pas qu'elle soit heureuse.

Sylvia arrêter, maman il faut que je vous parle.

Je me dirige vers ma mère furieuse. On ce dirige toute les deux hors de l'église. J'entendais dire « que c'était honteux de faire ça a sa fille » ou encore « pourquoi faire de la différence de classe tant qu'il y a de l'amour »

Pourquoi vous me faite ça !?

Car c'est un serviteur ma chérie, il risque de profiter de toi du est un Babcock.

Mais c'est ma vie je fais ce que je veux ! Puis je vois mal Niles profiter de mon argents.

Comment tu peut-être aussi sûr ?

Je le connais depuis 20 ans.

Comme bien même tu ne l'épousera pas tu es une Babcock tu doit avoir un nom digne du notre.

Je préfère être une Rochester qu'une Babcock et ce n'est pas vous qui aller m'enlever mon bonheur et porter son nom je porterait son nom et notre enfant aussi.

Quoi !?

Vous avait parfaitement entendu je suis enceinte de lui et je suis au regret de vous dire que vous ne le verrait jamais.

Je laisse ma mère seule a l'entrée de l'église. Je rentre a l'intérieur pour allé voir Niles qui était dans les bras de Fran. Une fois près de lui je me réfugie dans ses bras en larmes aussi. Un peu plus tard dans la journée on était tous chez nous dans le jardin. Je mettez mit dans une tenue plus décontracter.

Comment une mère peut faire sa a sa propre fille ? Dit Maggie.

Ma mère a toujours était comme ça.

Comment elle a pu savoir que vous vous marriez ? Demande Grace.

Je sais pas peut être les banc, elle a du être dans le coin et la appris comme ça. Dit-je.

Pourquoi vous vous marriez pas a Las Vegas ? Propose Fran.

Non je veut qu'elle es un beau mariage peut importe le temps que sa prendra elle l'aura.

Niles je me fou du mariage qu'il grandiose ou pas je veut juste être avec toi, portez ton nom.

Pour la salle de réception vous fête comment ? Demande Sylvia.

La famille Fine va prendre la nourriture et demain je vais tout enlever.

Oh merci Niles pour la nourriture.

Je vous en pris Sylvia.

Dans la soirée tout le monde est rester manger. Les parents de Niles partez demain matin de bonheur. J'aimais beaucoup ces parents c'était comme ci il remplacer mes parents. C'est vrai sa mère ma beaucoup rassurer sur ma grossesse. Elle ressembler pas du tout a Niles elle était brune, yeux brun et bronzer et mince. Par conte son père c'était son portrait cracher. Blond, yeux bleu, musclé.

Une fois tout le monde parti, je parti dans la chambre. Je pris une douche. Les larme couler sur mon visage. J'entends Niles entré. En même pas le temps de dire un mot il me pris dans ces bras. Il éteint l'eau et enveloppe dans une serviette. Il me conduit dans le lit, me met mon pyjama. Je me met sous les couvertures.

Tout va s'arranger je te le promet.

Je ne dit rien. Quelque minute plus tard il me rejoint sous les couverture et m'enveloppe de ses bras. Quelque heure plus tard, je ne dormait toujours pas. J'entendis Niles ronfler doucement. Je me lève doucement pour ne pas le réveillez. Je descend les escaliers pris le téléphone.

Allô.

Allô Miss fine.

Non Mme Sheffield qu'es qui vous arrive Miss Babcock.

J'ai besoin de parler pouvez vous venir si vous plaît ?

Bien sûr j'arrive.

Merci.

Après quelque minute. J'entends frapper a la porte. Je lui ouvre la porte. Elle était dans son pyjama panthère avec sa robe de chambre et ces gros chaussons.

Qu'es qui vous arrive Miss Babcock ?

Appelez moi C.C, voilà, je suis pas sûr d'aimé cette enfants ou d'être une bonne mère. En asseyant dans le canapé.

Qu'es qui vous fait dire cela ?

Je n'ait pas eu un exemple de mère, comment savoir que j'aimerai mon enfant ?

CC vous ferez une excellente mère j'en suis convaincue, c'est normal que vous doutez, cette enfant était sûrement pas prévu dans votre vie maintenant, mais vous ferez cette enfant je suis sur que vous l'aimerez autant que vous aimez Niles.

Vous croyez ?

J'en suis sur, j'ai eu raison pour Niles et j'aurais raison pour cette enfant.

Merci Fran.

Je vous en pris.

Je la pris dans mes bras. Elle paru surprise, mais elle enroule ces bras autour de moi.

Allez vous coucher vous avez besoin de sommeil.

Vous avez raison.

Elle reparti chez elle, puis je reparti me coucher dans mon lit.

PDV Niles.

Elle ce blotti contre moi. Je l'embrasse sur son omoplate.

Désolé je t'es réveiller. Me dit-elle en ce retournent.

Non ne t'en faite pas.

Elle mit sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je lui caresse son dos.

Je n'arrive pas a dormir en ce moment sa doit être les insomnie.

Sûrement.

Niles.

Oui.

Comment es-tu tomber amoureux de moi ?

Hé bien c'est quand vous avait commencé a m'insulter de larbin.

Vraiment ?

Non c'est quand vous m'avez invité a l'un de vos gala et qu'on a danser ensemble et toi.

En quatre mot caqueter comme un poulet.

J'aurais du vous emmenez dans ma chambre ce jour là.

Oui j'aurais m'aimez que Fran et Maxwell ne nous interrompe pas.

Pourquoi on ne ce l'ai pas dit avant ?

Je penser pas être amoureuse de vous.

Et moi et puis j'avais peur que vous riez de moi, même si j'y ai eu droit.

Je l'embrasse au sommet de son front. Le midi on était invité j'ai Maxwell et Fran avant que Margaret, Brighton et Michael ne reparte pour la France. Il nous raconte leur voyage. Je voyais la jeune femme blonde stresser sur sa chaise et manger un peu plus que d'habitude. On arrive au dessert.

Papa, Fran et tout le monde j'ai quelque chose a vous dire. Commence Margaret. Voila je suis enceinte.

Je vu mon ami d'enfance avec sa cuillère en l'air et la bouche grande ouverte. Fran était heureuse jusqu'à que Grace lui dit qu'elle aller être grand-mère. Brighton avait pas l'air choqué. Grace était heureuse d'être tata.

Papa ça va pas ?

Si je suis sous le choque c'est tout.

Il ce lève pour aller voir sa fille aînée. Je voyais quelque larme coulait sur ces joues

Je suis heureux pour toi ma chérie, j'aurais tellement aimée que ta mère soit là.

Elle est là a chaque instant.

Je t'aime ma chérie

Je t'aime aussi papa.

Il la pris dans ces bras. Il serre la mains du compagnon de sa fille. Fran les serre tout les deux dans ces bras en larmes. Puis ses frère et sœur.

Je suis heureuse pour toi Maggie. Dit Fran.

Merci Fran.

De combien de moi es tu ?

De 1 mois.

Félicitation Maggie. Dit-je.

Merci Niles.

Je suis très heureuse pour toi. Ajoute ma sorcière.

Merci C.C, papa ma appris que vous aller appelez votre enfant Sarah si c'était une fille.

J'espère que sa ne te dérange pas ?

Non bien sûr que non je suis heureuse, mais si c'est une fille pour je voudrais l'appeler Claire si vous le voulait bien.

Je saurait ravi.

Quand les bébés de Fran réclame a manger. Après avoir manger Sylvia et Yetta arrive a la maison des Sheffield. Margaret voulais leur annoncer la nouvelle. Elles étaient très heureuse pour elle.

Quatrième fois de grossesse. Les envies était un peu plus présente, son ventre était plus arrondie, son allure ressemble plus a une femme enceinte, elle va souvent au toilette et aussi de relation sexuelle.

On était dans le bain tout les deux. Elle était entre mes jambes. Elle caresser son elle regarde son ventre étrangement.

Ça ne va pas ?

Si mais je croit que le bébé a bouger.

Elle pris une de mes main et la sur le coter de gauche. Je ne sentais rien. Elle avait un grand sourire sur son visage.

Tu sens ?

Non désolé sorcière.

Tu croit que c'est normal que je le sente et pas toi.

Bien sur je le sentirait un peu plus tard.

J'embrasse son cou, son épaule je descend mes main un peu plus bas.

Niles on doit aller a un gala...

C'est dans 3h il y a les temps. En continuant a l'embrasser.

Niles je te promet en rentrant on continuera mais je doit me préparer.

Elle ce lève et sorti de la baignoire me laissant seul. Elle commence a ce sèche, puis parti dans la chambre. Je limite en m'habillant d'un smoking. Elle était encore dans son peignoir,sa robe était sur le lit. Elle était rouge avec un léger décolleter et dos nu.

Niles tu peut m'aider a mettre ma robe.

Bien sur.

Je l'aide a l'enfiler et a fermer la fermeture éclaire. Elle met ses chaussure rouge.

Merci. En embrassant sur la joue.

On y va ?

Non je doit encore me coiffer.

PDV C.C.

Je commence a me coiffer en chignon. Je me regarde dans la glace. Puis nous somme parti rejoindre les Sheffield dans la limousine. Une fois arriver a la salle de réception une hôtesse nous conduit a notre table. Fran appeler sa mère toute les trente minute pour avoir des nouvelle de ces jumeaux. Brighton était avec nous il avait finalement décider de rester et de pas repartir avec sa sœur et son époux. Comme toute ces genre de soirée son repas était assez copieux.

C'est quelle œuvre caritative ? Demande Brighton.

Pour construire des école dans les pays sous développer. Lui répond son père.

Oh.

C.C !? je me retourne vers la personne.

Kaitlyn ! Mais qu'es que tu vais ici.

Je me lève et me dirige vers elle en la serrant dans mes bras.

On m'as invité.

Ou es ton mari ?

Il gare la voiture il arrive et toi ? ta mère ma appris que tu vivait avec un majordome décidément c'est la famille qui veut ça.

Pourquoi ?

Je me suis également mariée avec un majordome il y a 20 ans nous avons eu un fille Jessica.

Une belle jeune femme d'un peut près 20 ans vient vers elle accompagner de son père. Elle était brune yeux noisette peau mate. Son père était également brun yeux noir et moins bronzer que sa fille.

Chéri je te présente ma cousine C.C.

Enchanter je suis Andrew

Jessica voici C.C.

Bonjour.

Bonjour vient je fais te présenter.

Je reviens a la table je lui présente tout le monde ainsi que le bébé qui était dans mon ventre. Elle me félicite moi et Niles.

Il faudrait que vous venez manger a la maison tout le monde.

Bien nous passeront.

Je te téléphone.

Elle parti vers sa table. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Tout le monde danser. Brighton danser avec Jessica. Fran avec Maxwell.

Je revient amour.

Je regarde Niles il était tout blanc.

Ça ne va pas chéri ?

Si ne t'en fait pas.

Il embrasse sur le sommet de mon crane, puis parti vers les toilette. Quinze minute plus tard des pompier son arriver et ce diriger vers les toilette des homme. Grace me regarde inquiète.

Niles !

Je parti accompagner de Gracie vers les toilette affoler elle aussi. Je vu mon compagnon dans une civière.

Niles !

Madame qui être vous ?

Je suis sa compagne.

Venez avec nous.

Qu'es qui lui es arriver ?

Un malaise madame ne vous en faite pas il va bien.

Il a pas fait de crise cardiaque ?

Non ne vous en faite pas.

Grace dit a tout le monde que Niles part a l'hôpital et que je l'accompagne.

D'accord.

Elle couru vers la salle pour retrouver tout le monde. Les pompier m'aide a monter dans le véhicule. Je m'assoit près de lui. Il avait les yeux fermé. Je pris sa main.

Ne vous en faite pas il va ce réveillez.

Il a plus intérêt sinon je le tue.

Je te croit pas capable.

Niles...

Il ouvre les yeux. Il essai de ce relever mais le médecin l'en empêche.

Qu'es qui m'es arriver ? Demande Niles.

Vous avez fait un malaise on vous emmène a l'hôpital.

Hé bien on pourra pas continue ce qu'on a commencer avant le gala.

Je rougit et l'embrasse. Arriver a l'hôpital il lui faut passer quelque examen et le garde pour la nuit.

Bien Mr Rochester vous avez eu de la chance votre malaise était un avertissement.

De quoi ?

D'une crise cardiaque et je vois que vous avait pas suivit votre régime.

Quoi !?

C.C.

Tu suit pas ton régime mais tu te rend compte que tu aurait pu mourir, tu y pense que ta ton enfant qui est en route tu pense a moi !

Amour je suis désolé.

Non non je veux pas de ton désolé.

Je parti énerver contre lui pourquoi il a pas fait attention ?pourquoi ? Il aurait pu mourir pour de bon cette fois. Je vu Fran, max et les deux enfants arriver.

Qu'es qui lui es arriver ? Demande Grace.

Il a fait un malaise car il a pas suivie son régime c'est un avertissement avant la crise cardiaque. Dit-je énerver.

Je parti hors de l'hôpital fumée juste une cigarette. Les autres entre dans la chambre de Niles sauf Grace. Qui me suivit. Arrive dehors je me dirige vers un homme pour lui demander un cigarette. Il m'accepte et me donne du feu.

Miss Babcock c'est pas conseiller pour le bébé.

Vous avez raison. J'éteins ma cigarette et la jette dans la poubelle.

Miss Babcock aller voir Niles.

Non .

Pourquoi ? parce que il a pas suivit son régime.

Oui.

Mais vous devez le soutenir il a besoin de vous.

Pourquoi il ne la pas suivit ?

Je m'assoit sur un banc les main sur mon visage. La petite assoit près de moi.

Miss Babcock aller le voir il en as besoin, il doit ce sentir mal après vous avoir cacher sa.

Non je vais rentrée merci Grace.


	7. Chapter 7

PDV C.C.

La musique retenti. Je retient mon souffle. Je ferme les yeux puis les ouvrent. Je vu Niles qui m'attendait a l'hôtel dans un costume trois pièce en noir et blanc. Sa veste était en queue de pie. Je cru voir sa mâchoire tomber quand il me vu dans ma robe de mariée. C'était une robe a bustier avec des plumes au niveau de la poitrine. La robe était fluide en dessous de la poitrine, on aperçois un peu mon ventre arrondie. Mes cheveux était rassembler en chignon, avec un voile. Je m'avance au rythme de la musique qui était bien trop lente a mon goût. J'arrive enfin a l'hôtel. Je voyer les yeux des Niles qui était larmoyant. Je sentait les larmes monter également. Le prête commence a faire son discoure. J'entends une porte s'ouvrir. Je regarde en direction du bruit c'était ma mère. Je pris Dieu pour pas qu'elle intervienne a ce mariage. Je regarde Niles qui fermée les yeux et marmonner quelque chose.

Si quelqu'un s'oppose a ce mariage qu'il ce lève ou ce taise a jamais.

Je mit oppose ! Dit ma mère.

Je ferme les yeux. Niles me pris par la main en me regardant. Je voyer des larme couler sur ces joue. Je sentait également les mienne couler. Il m'embrasse. Je sentait des main frotter mon dos. Maxwell et son fils mirent leur mains sur les épaule de mon Bulter boy.

Quoi ! Hurle Sylvia. Vous pouvez pas vous opposer au mariage de cette femme.

Si c'est ma fille elle ne ce mariera pas avec un serviteur.

En plus c'est votre fille vous voulais pas qu'elle soit heureuse.

Sylvia arrêter, maman il faut que je vous parle.

Je me dirige vers ma mère furieuse. On ce dirige toute les deux hors de l'église. J'entendais dire « que c'était honteux de faire ça a sa fille » ou encore « pourquoi faire de la différence de classe tant qu'il y a de l'amour »

Pourquoi vous me faite ça !?

Car c'est un serviteur ma chérie, il risque de profiter de toi du est un Babcock.

Mais c'est ma vie je fais ce que je veux ! Puis je vois mal Niles profiter de mon argents.

Comment tu peut-être aussi sûr ?

Je le connais depuis 20 ans.

Comme bien même tu ne l'épousera pas tu es une Babcock tu doit avoir un nom digne du notre.

Je préfère être une Rochester qu'une Babcock et ce n'est pas vous qui aller m'enlever mon bonheur et porter son nom je porterait son nom et notre enfant aussi.

Quoi !?

Vous avait parfaitement entendu je suis enceinte de lui et je suis au regret de vous dire que vous ne le verrait jamais.

Je laisse ma mère seule a l'entrée de l'église. Je rentre a l'intérieur pour allé voir Niles qui était dans les bras de Fran. Une fois près de lui je me réfugie dans ses bras en larmes aussi. Un peu plus tard dans la journée on était tous chez nous dans le jardin. Je mettez mit dans une tenue plus décontracter.

Comment une mère peut faire sa a sa propre fille ? Dit Maggie.

Ma mère a toujours était comme ça.

Comment elle a pu savoir que vous vous marriez ? Demande Grace.

Je sais pas peut être les banc, elle a du être dans le coin et la appris comme ça. Dit-je.

Pourquoi vous vous marriez pas a Las Vegas ? Propose Fran.

Non je veut qu'elle es un beau mariage peut importe le temps que sa prendra elle l'aura.

Niles je me fou du mariage qu'il grandiose ou pas je veut juste être avec toi, portez ton nom.

Pour la salle de réception vous fête comment ? Demande Sylvia.

La famille Fine va prendre la nourriture et demain je vais tout enlever.

Oh merci Niles pour la nourriture.

Je vous en pris Sylvia.

Dans la soirée tout le monde est rester manger. Les parents de Niles partez demain matin de bonheur. J'aimais beaucoup ces parents c'était comme ci il remplacer mes parents. C'est vrai sa mère ma beaucoup rassurer sur ma grossesse. Elle ressembler pas du tout a Niles elle était brune, yeux brun et bronzer et mince. Par conte son père c'était son portrait cracher. Blond, yeux bleu, musclé.

Une fois tout le monde parti, je parti dans la chambre. Je pris une douche. Les larme couler sur mon visage. J'entends Niles entré. En même pas le temps de dire un mot il me pris dans ces bras. Il éteint l'eau et enveloppe dans une serviette. Il me conduit dans le lit, me met mon pyjama. Je me met sous les couvertures.

Tout va s'arranger je te le promet.

Je ne dit rien. Quelque minute plus tard il me rejoint sous les couverture et m'enveloppe de ses bras. Quelque heure plus tard, je ne dormait toujours pas. J'entendis Niles ronfler doucement. Je me lève doucement pour ne pas le réveillez. Je descend les escaliers pris le téléphone.

Allô.

Allô Miss fine.

Non Mme Sheffield qu'es qui vous arrive Miss Babcock.

J'ai besoin de parler pouvez vous venir si vous plaît ?

Bien sûr j'arrive.

Merci.

Après quelque minute. J'entends frapper a la porte. Je lui ouvre la porte. Elle était dans son pyjama panthère avec sa robe de chambre et ces gros chaussons.

Qu'es qui vous arrive Miss Babcock ?

Appelez moi C.C, voilà, je suis pas sûr d'aimé cette enfants ou d'être une bonne mère. En asseyant dans le canapé.

Qu'es qui vous fait dire cela ?

Je n'ait pas eu un exemple de mère, comment savoir que j'aimerai mon enfant ?

CC vous ferez une excellente mère j'en suis convaincue, c'est normal que vous doutez, cette enfant était sûrement pas prévu dans votre vie maintenant, mais vous ferez cette enfant je suis sur que vous l'aimerez autant que vous aimez Niles.

Vous croyez ?

J'en suis sur, j'ai eu raison pour Niles et j'aurais raison pour cette enfant.

Merci Fran.

Je vous en pris.

Je la pris dans mes bras. Elle paru surprise, mais elle enroule ces bras autour de moi.

Allez vous coucher vous avez besoin de sommeil.

Vous avez raison.

Elle reparti chez elle, puis je reparti me coucher dans mon lit.

PDV Niles.

Elle ce blotti contre moi. Je l'embrasse sur son omoplate.

Désolé je t'es réveiller. Me dit-elle en ce retournent.

Non ne t'en faite pas.

Elle mit sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je lui caresse son dos.

Je n'arrive pas a dormir en ce moment sa doit être les insomnie.

Sûrement.

Niles.

Oui.

Comment es-tu tomber amoureux de moi ?

Hé bien c'est quand vous avait commencé a m'insulter de larbin.

Vraiment ?

Non c'est quand vous m'avez invité a l'un de vos gala et qu'on a danser ensemble et toi.

En quatre mot caqueter comme un poulet.

J'aurais du vous emmenez dans ma chambre ce jour là.

Oui j'aurais m'aimez que Fran et Maxwell ne nous interrompe pas.

Pourquoi on ne ce l'ai pas dit avant ?

Je penser pas être amoureuse de vous.

Et moi et puis j'avais peur que vous riez de moi, même si j'y ai eu droit.

Je l'embrasse au sommet de son front. Le midi on était invité j'ai Maxwell et Fran avant que Margaret, Brighton et Michael ne reparte pour la France. Il nous raconte leur voyage. Je voyais la jeune femme blonde stresser sur sa chaise et manger un peu plus que d'habitude. On arrive au dessert.

Papa, Fran et tout le monde j'ai quelque chose a vous dire. Commence Margaret. Voila je suis enceinte.

Je vu mon ami d'enfance avec sa cuillère en l'air et la bouche grande ouverte. Fran était heureuse jusqu'à que Grace lui dit qu'elle aller être grand-mère. Brighton avait pas l'air choqué. Grace était heureuse d'être tata.

Papa ça va pas ?

Si je suis sous le choque c'est tout.

Il ce lève pour aller voir sa fille aînée. Je voyais quelque larme coulait sur ces joues

Je suis heureux pour toi ma chérie, j'aurais tellement aimée que ta mère soit là.

Elle est là a chaque instant.

Je t'aime ma chérie

Je t'aime aussi papa.

Il la pris dans ces bras. Il serre la mains du compagnon de sa fille. Fran les serre tout les deux dans ces bras en larmes. Puis ses frère et sœur.

Je suis heureuse pour toi Maggie. Dit Fran.

Merci Fran.

De combien de moi es tu ?

De 1 mois.

Félicitation Maggie. Dit-je.

Merci Niles.

Je suis très heureuse pour toi. Ajoute ma sorcière.

Merci C.C, papa ma appris que vous aller appelez votre enfant Sarah si c'était une fille.

J'espère que sa ne te dérange pas ?

Non bien sûr que non je suis heureuse, mais si c'est une fille pour je voudrais l'appeler Claire si vous le voulait bien.

Je saurait ravi.

Quand les bébés de Fran réclame a manger. Après avoir manger Sylvia et Yetta arrive a la maison des Sheffield. Margaret voulais leur annoncer la nouvelle. Elles étaient très heureuse pour elle.

Quatrième fois de grossesse. Les envies était un peu plus présente, son ventre était plus arrondie, son allure ressemble plus a une femme enceinte, elle va souvent au toilette et aussi de relation sexuelle.

On était dans le bain tout les deux. Elle était entre mes jambes. Elle caresser son elle regarde son ventre étrangement.

Ça ne va pas ?

Si mais je croit que le bébé a bouger.

Elle pris une de mes main et la sur le coter de gauche. Je ne sentais rien. Elle avait un grand sourire sur son visage.

Tu sens ?

Non désolé sorcière.

Tu croit que c'est normal que je le sente et pas toi.

Bien sur je le sentirait un peu plus tard.

J'embrasse son cou, son épaule je descend mes main un peu plus bas.

Niles on doit aller a un gala...

C'est dans 3h il y a les temps. En continuant a l'embrasser.

Niles je te promet en rentrant on continuera mais je doit me préparer.

Elle ce lève et sorti de la baignoire me laissant seul. Elle commence a ce sèche, puis parti dans la chambre. Je limite en m'habillant d'un smoking. Elle était encore dans son peignoir,sa robe était sur le lit. Elle était rouge avec un léger décolleter et dos nu.

Niles tu peut m'aider a mettre ma robe.

Bien sur.

Je l'aide a l'enfiler et a fermer la fermeture éclaire. Elle met ses chaussure rouge.

Merci. En embrassant sur la joue.

On y va ?

Non je doit encore me coiffer.

PDV C.C.

Je commence a me coiffer en chignon. Je me regarde dans la glace. Puis nous somme parti rejoindre les Sheffield dans la limousine. Une fois arriver a la salle de réception une hôtesse nous conduit a notre table. Fran appeler sa mère toute les trente minute pour avoir des nouvelle de ces jumeaux. Brighton était avec nous il avait finalement décider de rester et de pas repartir avec sa sœur et son époux. Comme toute ces genre de soirée son repas était assez copieux.

C'est quelle œuvre caritative ? Demande Brighton.

Pour construire des école dans les pays sous développer. Lui répond son père.

Oh.

C.C !? je me retourne vers la personne.

Kaitlyn ! Mais qu'es que tu vais ici.

Je me lève et me dirige vers elle en la serrant dans mes bras.

On m'as invité.

Ou es ton mari ?

Il gare la voiture il arrive et toi ? ta mère ma appris que tu vivait avec un majordome décidément c'est la famille qui veut ça.

Pourquoi ?

Je me suis également mariée avec un majordome il y a 20 ans nous avons eu un fille Jessica.

Une belle jeune femme d'un peut près 20 ans vient vers elle accompagner de son père. Elle était brune yeux noisette peau mate. Son père était également brun yeux noir et moins bronzer que sa fille.

Chéri je te présente ma cousine C.C.

Enchanter je suis Andrew

Jessica voici C.C.

Bonjour.

Bonjour vient je fais te présenter.

Je reviens a la table je lui présente tout le monde ainsi que le bébé qui était dans mon ventre. Elle me félicite moi et Niles.

Il faudrait que vous venez manger a la maison tout le monde.

Bien nous passeront.

Je te téléphone.

Elle parti vers sa table. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Tout le monde danser. Brighton danser avec Jessica. Fran avec Maxwell.

Je revient amour.

Je regarde Niles il était tout blanc.

Ça ne va pas chéri ?

Si ne t'en fait pas.

Il embrasse sur le sommet de mon crane, puis parti vers les toilette. Quinze minute plus tard des pompier son arriver et ce diriger vers les toilette des homme. Grace me regarde inquiète.

Niles !

Je parti accompagner de Gracie vers les toilette affoler elle aussi. Je vu mon compagnon dans une civière.

Niles !

Madame qui être vous ?

Je suis sa compagne.

Venez avec nous.

Qu'es qui lui es arriver ?

Un malaise madame ne vous en faite pas il va bien.

Il a pas fait de crise cardiaque ?

Non ne vous en faite pas.

Grace dit a tout le monde que Niles part a l'hôpital et que je l'accompagne.

D'accord.

Elle couru vers la salle pour retrouver tout le monde. Les pompier m'aide a monter dans le véhicule. Je m'assoit près de lui. Il avait les yeux fermé. Je pris sa main.

Ne vous en faite pas il va ce réveillez.

Il a plus intérêt sinon je le tue.

Je te croit pas capable.

Niles...

Il ouvre les yeux. Il essai de ce relever mais le médecin l'en empêche.

Qu'es qui m'es arriver ? Demande Niles.

Vous avez fait un malaise on vous emmène a l'hôpital.

Hé bien on pourra pas continue ce qu'on a commencer avant le gala.

Je rougit et l'embrasse. Arriver a l'hôpital il lui faut passer quelque examen et le garde pour la nuit.

Bien Mr Rochester vous avez eu de la chance votre malaise était un avertissement.

De quoi ?

D'une crise cardiaque et je vois que vous avait pas suivit votre régime.

Quoi !?

C.C.

Tu suit pas ton régime mais tu te rend compte que tu aurait pu mourir, tu y pense que ta ton enfant qui est en route tu pense a moi !

Amour je suis désolé.

Non non je veux pas de ton désolé.

Je parti énerver contre lui pourquoi il a pas fait attention ?pourquoi ? Il aurait pu mourir pour de bon cette fois. Je vu Fran, max et les deux enfants arriver.

Qu'es qui lui es arriver ? Demande Grace.

Il a fait un malaise car il a pas suivie son régime c'est un avertissement avant la crise cardiaque. Dit-je énerver.

Je parti hors de l'hôpital fumée juste une cigarette. Les autres entre dans la chambre de Niles sauf Grace. Qui me suivit. Arrive dehors je me dirige vers un homme pour lui demander un cigarette. Il m'accepte et me donne du feu.

Miss Babcock c'est pas conseiller pour le bébé.

Vous avez raison. J'éteins ma cigarette et la jette dans la poubelle.

Miss Babcock aller voir Niles.

Non .

Pourquoi ? parce que il a pas suivit son régime.

Oui.

Mais vous devez le soutenir il a besoin de vous.

Pourquoi il ne la pas suivit ?

Je m'assoit sur un banc les main sur mon visage. La petite assoit près de moi.

Miss Babcock aller le voir il en as besoin, il doit ce sentir mal après vous avoir cacher sa.

Non je vais rentrée merci Grace.


	8. Chapter 8

PDV C.C.

Je le regarde puis dépose mon assiette dans le lave vaisselle. Je parti dans le salon m'allonger un peu. Je cru entendre Niles pleurer. J'aimerai le croire mais je n'y arrive pas. Pourtant je sais qu'il ne mentirai pas sur son amour. Dans la nuit Sara pleurer je me lève. Je me dirige dans sa chambre mais Niles y était déjà. Je reste derrière la porte.

Tu sais ma chérie j'espère que tu ne tiendra pas de ta maman elle est trop têtu. Pourtant je l'aime ta maman je lui donnerai tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse mais elle doute de moi, mais je peux pas dire maintenant sa risque de tout gâcher a nouveau.

De quoi il parle. Qu'es qui peut pas parler maintenant et qui risque de tout gâcher. Il remet au lit notre fille. Je parti dans ma chambre. Une fois coucher je pense a ce qu'il a dit. Il fallait que je sache.

Je l'entends venir dans ma chambre. Il ouvre la porte puis ce dirige vers le lit. Je ferme les yeux pour faire semblant de dormir. Il s'assoit près près du lit et embrasse sur ma joue.

Je t'aime ne doute pas.

Il repart dans sa chambre. Je me retourne vers la porte.

J'aimerai te croire.

Deux mois avait passer. Rien ne c'était arranger avec Niles et Fran me cacher de plus en plus de chose. Ce soir Niles était toujours pas rentrée. je prenez mon bain avec Sara. Elle jouez avec la mousse.

Areu.

Oui la mousse.

Elle me regarde avec le sourire de son père. Elle avait toute ces mimiques. Elle avait aussi ces yeux. Elle me ressemble, c'était un magnifique mélange de nous deux.

Tu tien bien de ton papa pour être aussi charmeuse.

Areu.

Elle ce couche sur ma poitrine et baille au corneille. Je fini de la laver. Je lui frotte son dos.

On va aller ce coucher.

Je me lève en pressant ma fille contre ma poitrine. J'enfile mon peignoirs et me dirige vers sa chambre. Je l'essuie, mit une couche, un body et son pyjama. Je la couche dans son lit et met son manège en marche qui elle jouer « maman veille sur toi »

Bonne nuit ma chérie.

J'entends la porte d'entrée c'était Niles. Je descend le voir.

Bonjour. Dit-je.

Bonjour.

Il ne me regardais pas.

Je t'ai laisser un plat dans le four.

Merci.

Bon appétit .

Merci. Me sourit-il.

Je me dirige vers le salon pour regarder la télé. Niles rester dans la cuisine. Je chercher toujours ce qu'il me cacher. Après 30 minute il me rejoint.

Niles.

Oui.

Qu'es que tu me cache derrière mon dos ?

Quelque chose.

Donc il y a bien quelque chose ?

Oui.

C'est quoi ?

Quelque chose.

Il parti dans la cuisine. Je le suivit. Je lui prend par la main.

Dit le moi.

Non.

Dit moi.

Il me bloque contre l'îlot. Sa bouche était a quelque centimètre de la mienne. Je sentait mon pouls accélérer. Je pris son visage et l'embrasse. Je sens ces mains sur mon corps. Nos baisser s'intensifie. Nos respiration plus courte. Il me soulève et me pose sur un comptoirs de la cuisine. Il ouvre mon peignoirs. Embrasse ma poitrine. J'ouvre sa chemise.

Je t'aime. Dit-je dans un souffle.

Il continue a m'embrasser. Mes mains atteints sa ceinture. Je fait glisser son pantalon sur le carrelage. Il enlève ses chaussures sans quitter ma poitrine. Mes mains caresser ses cheveux.

Tu veux vraiment le faire ici.

Oui.

Je mit met jambes autour de sa taille et le rapproche contre moi. Il fit glisser mon peignoirs. Je baisse son boxeur.

Sa ta manquer ? Me dit-il.

Oui. Souffle-je.

Il presse ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses doigts jouer entre mes cuisse. Il retire sa mains après quelques minutes. Il commence a bouger son bassin et entre en moi. Il embrasse mon cou.

Je t'aime Chasteté Claire.

Je resserre mes jambes sur taille pour le sentir encore plus. Après notre réconciliation sur le comptoirs. Il me conduit dans notre chambre. Arrive dans la chambre on entendit notre fille pleurer. Je parti vers sa chambre.

PDV Niles.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Après quelques minute je retourne dans la chambre. Elle reviens et ce faufile sous le couverture. Elle m'embrasse dans le cou tout en ouvrant ma chemise.

Vous avez pas eu assez ? Dit-je.

Non il faut bien rattraper les 4 mois d'abstinence.

Je suis d'accord.

La nuit fut assez courte entre Sara et les câlin sous les couverture on a du dormir en tout et pour tout que 3 heures. Le lendemain au travail il me rester plus qu'a publier les banc dans la matinée.

Alors Niles vous vous être réconcilier avec Miss Babcock ?

Oui 4 fois.

Autant que sa.

Il faut bien rattraper le temps perdu.

Au faite pour Samedi comme va-t-on faire pour la conduire a l'église ?

Je sais pas encore.

Il faudrait peut-être savoir car c'est après demain.

Samedi matin je me lève de bonne heure. Je prépare la robe dans la salle de bain. J'écris un mot et le pose sur le lit. Je ferme la porte derrière moi. Je rendre chez les Sheffield. Je commence a habiller.

Vous lui avez dit ? Me demande Max.

Non je lui es juste laisser un mot,disant de mettre la robe dans la salle de bain et qu'une voiture viendra a 10 Heures.

J'espère qu'elle va ce réveiller.

Ne vous inquiéter pas la petite a une horloge dans le ventre dans 30 minute elle va pleurer.

Je vois que tout a était calculer.

Oui.

Fran arriva avec ces jumeaux qui commencer tout juste a marcher et parler. Puis je vois Maggie arriver avec son petit garçon Noé et sa petite fille Claire. La marraine était Grace et le parrain Brighton.

Vos enfants son adorable. Dit-je.

Merci Niles.

Oui normal c'est ma fille.

Mon vieil ami avait encore un peu de mal a ce sentir grand-père. Surtout Fran elle disait je peut pas être grand-mère a 30 ans.

Je peux vous les passer il faut que je habille.

Bien sûr.

Max pris sa petite fille et Grace sa nièce. Fran changer Eve.

J'en peut plus il court partout je vous souhaite du courage surtout quand elle va parler si elle tien de vous les insulte.

Merci Fran.

Je vous en pris

Sylvia arriva avec Morty et Yetta. Heureusement j'avais prévue pour 200 personne. Mes parents arrive également.

Alors mon fils prés pour le grand jour.

Oui.

J'espère que cette fois la mère de C.C ne va pas tout gâcher.

Non j'ai tout prévus avec Stuart le père de C.C et Noël son frère.

Bien il reste plus qu'a attendre.

Au faite Niles pour les vœux vous avez prévu aussi ? Me demande Brighton.

Ne vous en faite elle saura bien improvisée.

Je croit plutôt qu'elle va vous tuée Niles.

Non elle ne ferait pas sa.

Au fond je savais qu'elle avait raison elle aller me tuer a l'église car je ne l'aurais pas prévenue. Je commencer a paniquée. Je regarde l'horloge il était 9H. Je commence a partir avec toute la famille en limousine. Car a 11h une voiture aller emmener C.C a l'église. On arrivent dans l'église pour la préparer. Grace et Maggie surveillez les enfants.

Bon il reste 2H pour tout préparer. Dit-je.

Bien c'est parti. Dit Brighton.

On commence a accrocher des fleur blanche, rose et rouge partout. Des ruban blanc accrocher au bouquet des trois roses. Maxwell portez les chandelier pour les mettre a l'autel. Son fils s'occuper du tapis blanc qui emmener C.C et son père a l'autel. Fran elle mettez les pétale de fleur a mettre dans les panier.

Vous croyez que sa va lui plaire.

Bien sur Niles. Me dit Margaret.

Il es 10h30.

Plus que 30 minutes.

Les invités commence a arriver. Je vu tout d'abord la mienne, puis celle de C.C. Mes amis. La mère de ma femme était pas la une chance pour moi mais je savais que elle saurait déçu si elle était pas là. Mon beau-père viens vers moi.

Niles la mère de Chasteté Claire ne viendra pas.

Elle va être déçu.

Oui je sais et je suis désolé.

Ce n'est pas grave vous être la c'est tous ce qui compte.

Oui bien je vais aller la chercher dehors car c'est l'heur et je suis heureux que vous soyez son mari j'ai toujours su que vous finirait ensemble.

Pourquoi ?

La façon dont elle parler de vous même si c'était généralement des insulter mais le rire, le sourire et le yeux pétillant était la.

Dommage que ce ne sois pas 20 ans plutôt.

Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Je m'installe . Fran attendais avec Maxwell et ces trois enfants et le mari de Margaret. Quand la musique retenti.

PDV C.C.

Je suis réveiller par les pleure de me lève quand je vois une enveloppe sur l'oreiller de Niles je la prend en la regardant bizarrement. Je rentre dans la chambre pris ma fille dans les bras puis je descend a la cuisine. Comme a sa habitude il avait préparer le biberon.

Mama.

Oui maman va préparer le biberon.

Je le réchauffe au micro-onde. Pendant qu'il chauffer je lis la lettre qui ma laisser.

Amour,

Je voudrais que tu porte la robe qui est dans la salle de bain , ainsi que Sara. Une voiture viendra vous chercher toute les deux a 10h30.

Pour que ce jour compte.

Il me fait quoi là.

Le micro onde sonne je donne le biberon. Je regarde la pendule. 9H15. Une fois le biberon terminer je monte a l'étage. Je vu ma robe de mariée retoucher.

Il a pas fait sa.

J'habille tout d'abord ma fille. Elle avait une robe toute blanche avec un ruban autour de la taille rose pale. Elle avait un serre tête de la même couleur. Une fois habiller je la pose dans son transat. J'enfile ma robe, me maquille et me coiffe. Je regarde la pendule 10h25.

Bien il est temps de partir.

Une fois arriver en bas on sonne. J'ouvre la porte et me dirige vers la traction. Il avait un énorme ruban avec un bouquet de fleur blanche sur le devant.

Madame.

Je monte avec ma fille. Je n'avait même pas préparer mes vœux. Je réfléchie a tout vitesse sur ce que je pourrait dire mais rien ne me venait a l'esprit.

Alors vous vous mariez aujourd'hui.

Oui mon mari ma fait la surprise.

Belle surprise alors.

Oui vous pouvez le dire.

Votre petite fille est adorable, elle vous ressemble beaucoup.

Merci.

Je regarde ma fille qui était fasciner par les rue de la Californie. On ce gare quand je vu mon père sortir de l'église avec tout les garçon et demoiselle d'honneur. La mère de Niles me pris Sara.

Alors c'était sa que vous me cachiez ? Dit-je a Fran.

Oui mais avant de nous tuer il faut vous mariez, bon aller tout le monde ce prépare.

Grace passa devant avec Brighton, Margaret avec son mari, Fran avec Maxwell et moi avec mon père. Je traverse l'église en fixant Niles. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher de sourire en le voyant. J'arrive auprès de lui. Mon père me fit la bise et donne ma main a Niles. Je regarde vers le invité je ne vois pas ma mère. Mon visage reviens a Niles quand le prête commence son serment sur l'amour. Puis viens la question fatal.

Si quelqu'un veut s'opposer cette union qui ce lève ou ce taise a jamais ?

Personne ne ce lève.

Bien Niles et Chasteté Claire on décider de dire leur propre vœux.

Chasteté Claire. Il y a 22 ans maintenant vous être rentrée dans nos vies, pour mon plus grand malheur. Au file des ans malgré les insultes et vacheries en tout genre j'ai succomber a la reine des glaces. On dit souvent entre la haine et l'amour il y a qu'un pas cela est vrai. Je n'aurait pas penser qu'une femme comme toi puisse poser les yeux sur moi comme tu la fait, je t'aime tu fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes tu ma donner les plus beau cadeaux notre fille et ton amour je peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi je t'aime.

Mes larmes coulait sur mes joues. Il me passe la bague au doigt. Ce fut a mon tour.

Tu peux pas imaginer comme j'ai envie de te tuer a cette instant. Mais tes parole mon convaincue de te laisser en vie pour l'instant. Tu peux pas imaginer aussi combien je t'aime. Tu as était le seul a voir ce qui avait de bon en moi et de croire en moi. Mais j'ai poser les yeux sur toi par pitié. Il rie. Pour ce qui es de ma part merci de ton amour. Je t'aime.

Je savait que tu aurait de l'imagination. Dit-il avec les larmes aux yeux.

On signe les papier en présence du maire qui était a l'église. Une fois fait le moment que j'attends depuis plus de 2 ans.

Vous pouvez embrassez la mariée.

Je l'enveloppe de mes bras autour de son cou. Il avait mit mes bras autour de ma taille. J'entrouvre ma bouge pour laisser y passer sa langue. J'entends toute la salle applaudir et nous féliciter. A mon plus grand malheur on ce sépare pour reprendre notre souffle.

La soirée ce passa plutôt bien les famille ce mélanger parfaitement. J'ai découvert que Brighton sortez avec Jessica. Vers 2H du matin Niles emmène dans notre maison.

Niles on peut pas partir comme ça les invité et Sara.

Ne t'en fait pas Sara dort chez Maxwell.

On devrait les prévenir que l'on part et dire au revoir a nos parents.

On parti dire au revoir a tout les monde mais aussi pour les remercier. Une fois chez nous on monte a l'étage. Il commence a m'embrasser.

Attend j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Quoi donc ?

Je reviens toute suite.

Je parti dans la salle de bain. Je retire ma robe de mariée pour mettre un corset et un porte jarretelle. Il était noir en dentelle transparente le porte-jarretelles également. Je remet mes talon puis met une musique.


	9. Chapter 9

PDV Niles.

Je connaissait que trop cette musique c'était celle ou j'avais danser dans le salon en caleçon chemise et chaussette avec mon plumeaux . Je vois ma femme arriver dans son déshabiller en dansant comme je l'ai fait.

Vous savez pas danser Mme Rochester.

Elle s'avance vers moi tel un chat.

Montre moi alors.

Je me dirige vers elle. Je la pris et commence a la faire danser en me frottant contre elle un peu comme Patrick Swayze dans Dirty dancing. Je sens ces mains enlève ma veste puis mon nœud papillon.

Vous être bien presser Mme Rochester.

Elle me répond en embrassant passionnément. Je tire sur la ficelle de son corset. Elle s'attaque a mes bouton de ma chemise. Son souffle accélère. Je l'embrasse dans le cou. Elle caresse ma poitrine jusqu'à descendre a mon pantalon. Elle défait le bouton, il descend le long de mes jambes. Je retire son corset. Ma bouche descend le long de son corps. Je m'attarde sur sa poitrine en suçant son mamelon. Je l'entend gémir. J'enlève mon boxeur ainsi que mes chaussure et chaussettes pendant que pas bouge était sur son bas ventre. Je commence en enlever ces bas en embraser le long de ces jambes. Maintenant ce fut autour de sa culotte. Je suis a genoux devant elle nu a la lécher et tenant ces fesses.

Niles … je tiens plus...

Je ne l'écoute pas et continue a travailler entre ces jambes. Quand elle ce mit a genoux.

Tu te fait veille. Sourire-je

Elle capture mes lèvres. Je sais ces mains entre mes cuisses. Elle commence a faire un mouvement avec sa mains droite. Je gémit a mon tour. Je la pousse doucement pour qu'elle s'allonge. Je suis au-dessus d'elle.

Fait moi l'amour sauvagement. Me dit-elle.

Tes désir son des ordre.

Je la remet debout, la soulève en la poussant contre le mur de la chambre.

Ha !

Elle enroule ces jambes autour de ma taille. Je commence a entrer en elle avec un rythme régulier.

Plus vite Niles !

J'accélère de plus en plus.

Encore !

Hum !

Enfonce la plus fort !

J'accélère encore plus. Sa tête reposer sur mon épaule. Je l'entendis crié mon nom. Après un moment mon rythme était plus lent. Je sentie ces jambes ce décrocher. Je donne un dernier coup plus long, ces jambes ce resserre une fois de plus. Ces yeux me regarde sa bouche en forme de O. Je me retire et la porte jusqu'à lit. On était en sueur.

Tu es une véritable bête. Me murmure-t-elle a l'oreille.

Tu es une véritable sorcière.

3 ans plus tard. Notre petite Sara entrée en école maternelle. C.C et moi avons pris notre matinée pour sa première rentrée. Ma blonde était assez stresser a l'idée de la laisser. Une fois arriver devant la classe on rentre avec notre fille. On rester un peut plus de 15 minute quand l'enseignante viens vers nous.

Madame, monsieur vous devrait partir.

Oui on y va viens. Dit-je a C.C.

Tu croit ?

Oui

Maman je veux pas que tu parte. En s'accrochant a sa jambes.

Je voyais bien qu'elle aller pleurer. Je me baisse a sa hauteur.

Je te promet qu'on va revenir tout ta l'heur.

Promis.

Juré cracher.

Je vais un bisous sur la joues de ma fille. Quand je vu Fran arriver avec ses deux jumeaux. Ses deux enfants cours vers nous.

Tata !

Tonton !

Bonjour les deux monstre.

Elle es où Sara.

Dans la classe.

Quand on l'entendit pleurer. Fran nous fait signe de partir en voyant la femme blonde prêtre a pleurer et nous dit de passer plus tard. Je pris C.C par le bras pour l'emmener loin de la classe. On monte dans la voiture.

Niles tu croit que sa va aller ?

J'en suis sur.

Je dépose un léger baisser sur sa joue.

Je t'aime.

Moi aussi je t'aime Niles.

Je démarre la voiture puis reparti chez nous. On passe chez les Sheffield. Maxwell ne travailler pas. On resta une bonne parti de la matinée pour changer les idée de C.C. Fran la rassurer un maximum sur l'école quel était bien réputé.

PDV C.C.

Je fessait que de regarder ma montre il était que 9h. Il rester plus que 2h30 avant de la revoir, je guetter aussi le téléphone au cas ou il aurait un accident.

CC ne vous en faite pas je suis sur que tout ce passe est cette école est génial.

Vous être sur ?

Oui ne t'en fait pas amour.

11h enfin je vais la trouver on parti tout les deux la retrouver a l'école. Le trajet était assez fluide pour leur de pointe. On arrive vers 11h20. Je descend de la voiture avant même que Niles es pu détacher sa ceinture.

Elle ne va pas sortir avant 11h30 il a le temps.

Oui tu as raison.

Il pris ma main, puis on ce dirige vers l'école. 11H30 les porte s'ouvre enfin. On ce dirige tout les deux vers sa classe. Une fois devant sa porte.

Sara papa et maman son là.

Maman papa !

Elle saute dans mes bras. Je l'embrasse.

Alors c'était bien l'école ?

Oui. Sourit-elle. Je peux retourner demain ?

Bien sur. Dit Niles. Tu t'es fait des amis ?

Oui il en a une elle dit qu'elle vous connais tout les deux que c'est ta maman sa grand-mère. En me regardant.

Comment elle s'appelle ?

Mégane Babcock c'est drôle comme nom sa fait penser a une poule. Rie-t-elle.

Je regarde Niles qui rie.

Oui je penser la même chose. Dit-il. Ne t'en fait pas sorcière elle ne viendra pas jusqu'à nous.

Tu croit vraiment ?

J'en suis sur.

Le soir on couche Sara de bonne heure avec des pleure car elle ne voulait pas ce coucher.

Je veux pas me coucher papa je veux rester avec toi et maman.

Tu peux pas demain il y a école. Dit-il en montant les escalier.

Maman tu peux me lire une histoire.

Je ferme le sitcom pour lire une histoire a ma fille. Niles la couche et l'embrasse sur son front.

Bonne nuit papa je t'aime.

Je t'aime aussi ma puce.

Niles sorti. Je pris une histoire et commence a la lire. Sa parlait d'une princesse et d'un petit pois. Quand j'eu terminer elle me retient encore un peu.

Maman.

Oui.

Je voudrait un petit frère pourquoi toi et papa vous en faite pas un ?

On va voir sa avec ton père.

Maman comment on fait le bébé ?

Question a la quelle je m'attendais pas avant deux ou trois ans.

Le papa met une graine dans le ventre de la maman tout simplement.

Alors une graine de pastèque vu comme le ventre il es gros.

Oui. Je l'embrasse sur le front. Bonne nuit ma chérie.

Bonne nuit maman je t'aime.

Je t'aime aussi.

Je rejoint Niles dans le salon.

Ta fille ma demander quelque chose.

Quoi donc ?

Un petit frère.

Je pence qu'on peu lui faire ce cadeau. En embrassant.

Le lendemain matin je conduit ma fille a l'école. Une fois arriver je vu Fran Maxwell et Niles dans le salon. Fran avait un bras autour des épaule de Max.

Qu'es qui ce passe ? Demande-je.

La production arrête le Sitcom. Me répond Max

Pourquoi ? Dit-je.

Car il y a plus assez d'audience.

Qu'es qu'on va faire alors ?

Retourner a New York, j'ai vu que nos deux logement était pas encore habité j'ai racheter le manoir et Niles a avancer votre appartement.

On part quand ?

Dans 2 jours, je vous laisse votre journée pour emballer toute vos affaires, j'ai aussi réserver des camions il vos prendre les meuble dans la journée.

Niles et moi partons dans notre maison. 2 jours plus tard on était de retour a New York notre fille était heureuse d'habité en face de central park. J'étais également heureuse de retrouver la ville dans la quelle j'ai passer toute mon enfance.

Maman elle sera où ma chambre ?

Viens je vais te montrer.

Elle me suivit dans la grande pièce qui me servez avant de bureau.

Je préférer mon ancienne chambre.

Ne t'en fait pas je vais la refaire ta chambre. Dit Niles.

Merci Papa. En lui sautant dessus.

Ma fille parti chercher ces carton pour les emmener dans sa chambre. On entendis le carton traîner sur le plancher.


	10. Chapter 10

PDV Niles.

Deux semaine était passer depuis notre retour. J'avais retrouver ma cuisine. Notre fille était un peu perdu mais c'était retrouver plein d'amie . C.C était dans la salle de bain depuis plus de 10 minutes. J'ouvre les volet il neiger pour la première fois depuis la saison. Notre fille avait jamais vu la neige. Ma femme sorti de la salle de bain avec un grand sourire. Elle s'approche de moi en me chuchotant a l'oreille.

Tu vas être de nouveau papa.

Je la serre dans mes bras en l'embrassant dans le cou.

De combien ?

3 semaines.

En espérant que ce sois un garçon que je pourrait pas lutter.

On était au mois de décembre On avait attendu trois mois avant d'annoncer la grossesse. On chercher aussi un idée de dire a Sara que sa maman avait un bébé dans le ventre.

Comment on va lui annoncer pour le bébé ? Dit-elle.

Je sais pas moi je dirait le lui dire.

Oui a noël c'est dans 15 jours d'ailleurs j'ai commencer sa liste.

Il reste quoi ?

Princesse Jasmine et Ariel.

J'irai tout ta l'heur.

Maman papa ! il neige dehors ! on fait un bonhomme de neige ? En sortant de sa chambre en courant.

On va en faire un chez tonton Max et tata Fran.

CC habille notre fille puis on parti au manoir. Notre fille parti dans le jardin en courant envoyant Eve, Jonas et leur mère dehors. Je parti dans la cuisine et ma sorcière vers le bureau. Durant l'après-midi je parti vers le dernière course pour le noël de Sara. Je passe devant le rayon bébé. Je vu un petit âne en peluche et un pyjama avec écrit j'aime ma maman. Je la pris et parti payer.

Noël arriva a grande vitesse. Je préparer pas le réveillon on fessait appelle a un traiteur depuis que j'étaie avec C.C. Maxwell Brighton fessait le père noël. Il sonne a la porte. Je parti ouvrir.

Oh regarder qui est là. Dit-je.

Père noël ! crie les enfants.

Brighton distribuent les cadeaux. Les enfants déchire leur cadeaux et cri comme des fou en voyant tous ce qu'il avait commander. Fran ouvre les siens. Brighton repart pour enlever son costume. Il reviens.

Deux place pour Barbra ! avec des pass V.I.P !

Joyeux noël. Dit Maxwell en l'embrassant.

Notre fille viens nous voir.

Papa, maman le père noël il ma offert une peluche de bébé.

Hé bien il ta donner ce que tu voulais maman attend un bébé.

Super !

En nous sautant dessus.

Félicitation ! disent-ils tous a l'unisson.

Il y a pas que elle qui es enceinte. Dit Jessica.

Ho félicitation ! Exclame Maggie. Enfin tu as trouver ta perle rare.

Sa fait 3 ans qu'on es ensemble.

Justement je penser que c'était du cinéma et que tu la payer non je rigole je suis contente pour toi.

J'espère qu'il ressemblera a Jessica. Ajoute Grace.

Son frère lui met un claque derrière la tête.

Je comprend rien. Dit son père.

Oui c'est vrai qu'es qui ce passe ? Demande Fran.

Fran je vais devenir papa.

La mâchoire de mon patron a chute littéralement tout comme sa femme. Maxwell fut le premier a réagir en serrant le couple dans ces bras.

Je suis fière de toi. Dit Fran.

Merci maman.

De combien de moi es tu ?

De deux mois.

On continue a ouvrir les cadeaux. Margaret eu de magnifique boucle d'oreille en diamant son copain eu un chaîne en or. Brighton une chevalière, Grace le collier de sa mère. Maxwell eu une nouvelle cravate en soie. Moi jeu un pendentif et C.C le pyjama plus un collier en diamant.

Maintenant a toi ma Chérie. Dit Brighton. Il mit un . Je suis pas bon pour les grand discours surtout que j'ai eu cette idée cette après-midi mais veux tu m'épouser ?

Oui je veux t'épouser.

Quelques mois plus tard ce fut le mariage. Il avait était très beau. C.C avait pas tenue longtemps son 7ème mois de grossesse avait était un peu compliquée. Le garçon avait beaucoup plus la bougeotte que sa sœur. Notre participer beaucoup a l'arriver du petit frère échographie, préparation de la chambre, vêtements tout pour pas qu'elle ce sente exclue. Une fois rentrée du mariage je met ma fille au lit. Je reviens dans la chambre.

J'ai mes cheville enfler.

Tu veux un petit massage ?

J'aimerai beaucoup. Sourit-elle.

Je commence a la masser.

Au faite pour le petit qui arrive une idée de prénom ?

On avait pas dit Andrew la première fois.

Si mais je sais pas si tu avait changer d'avis.

Non je garde ce prénom.

Je l'embrasse puis la rejoint dans le lit. J'enroule sa taille en mettant ma main sur le ventre. Le petit était calme ma femme s'endormit pratiquement aussitôt.

PDV C.C.

2 mois plus tard. J'étaie dans mon lit. Je sentait des douleur dans le bas de mon dos. Je voulais me lever quand je sens le lit humide. Je regarde l'heur il était 2h du matin. Je me tourne vers Niles.

Chéri réveil toi. En le secouant. Chéri. En le secouant plus fort. Niles !

Oui qu'es qui t'arrive ? Dit-il encore endormit.

Le bébé arrive donc je veux que tu réveille Sara, que tu prenne la valise et qu'on dépose Sara chez Maxwell.

Il s'habille tranquillement puis ce dirige dans la chambre de notre fille. Pendant ce temps je me lève. Enfile un bas de pyjama. Niles pris la valise plus Sara qui était a moitié réveiller.

Maman.

Oui ma chérie.

Tu vas revenir après ?

Je mit un petit moment a répondre le temps que la contraction passe.

Oui ma chérie je reviens dans quelque jours. Niles le chambre est prête ?

Elle es prête.

On pris l'ascenseur. Une fois dans le hall du parking on ce dirige vers la voiture. Le temps qu'il installe notre dans son siège auto. Il installe derrière le volant puis ce dirige vers le manoir. Arriver devant il détache Sara et sonne plusieurs fois.

Niles. Dit Fran.

Je vous laisse Sara C.C est en travail.

Pas souci bonne chance.

Merci.

Une autre contraction. Il avait 15 minute entre chaque. Niles remonte dans la voiture.

Ça va ?

Oui t'en fait pas il a le temps.

D'accord.

Il conduit tranquillement jusqu'à l'hôpital. Une fois arriver on es conduit toute suite en salle d'examen. Une sage femme entre avec mon dossier. Elle m'examine puis décide de me vers passer une échographie.

Madame vous devez passer au bloc on va vous faire une césarienne.

Quoi ! M'exclame-je.

Je cordon et enrouler autour du cou de votre bébé.

Mon mari peut venir ?

Non je suis désolé.

La sage femme préviens le bloc en urgence.

Niles j'ai peur.

Ne t'en fait pas je serait juste derrière la porte.

Non je veux que tu vienne. Dit-je paniquer.

Je doit accueillir notre fils ne t'en fait pas je suis pas loin.

Non je veux pas.

Ne t'en fais pas.

J'eus pas le temps de répondre que les brancardier emmène au bloc. Je vu Niles aller dans une autre pièce. Je rentre dans le bloc paniquer. Il avait au moins quatre personnes. Je regard tout autour de moi paniquer. Une auxiliaire viens près de moi. En parler d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Ne vous en faite pas tout va bien ce passer.

Je veux mon mari.

Calmez-vous votre mari es juste dernière ces porte il attend votre petit garçon.

Pourquoi il peut pas venir ?

Car il peut pas.

Il mettent mes bras de chaque cote, un drap sur moi, une charlotte sur ma tête puis un champs pour ne pas sens qu'on me met un produit sur mon ventre jusqu'en haut des cuisse. Le médecin me demande si je sentait e glaçon et le pincement.

Voulez vous voir ce que je fait ?

Non je veux pas je veux juste mon mari.

Ne vous en faite vous allez le revoir très vite.

Les minutes me paraissez très longue. Je regarder les porte je vu pas Niles. Quelque minute plus tard j'entends un petit cri.

Félicitation .

Une sage femme me le tend pour que je puisse l'embrasser.

Je vais l'emmener a votre mari.

Madame je vais vous recoudre vous le dite si vous sentez quoi que ce sois.

D'accord, je pourrait allez voir mon mari ensuite.

Oui on va vous reconduire dans votre chambre et votre mari y sera.

Merci.

30 minutes plus tard, on me conduit dans ma chambre. Je vu mon époux avec notre fils contre sa poitrine nu. Il ce lève et me le pose sur moi.

Comment s'appelle votre enfant ?

Andrew Stuart Carl Maxwell.

Très beau prénom, on va vous mettre une perfusion contre la douleur.

Merci.

L'infirmière sort de la chambre. Niles me rejoint dans le lit.

Tu vas bien ?

Oui ça va peu mal au ventre.

L'infirmière arrive et me pose la perfusion. Elle m'explique que je resterai sept jours a l'hôpital qui fallait que je marche avec aide pour remettra tout en place et que la nourriture sera plus consistance quand j'aurai des gaz. En attendant ce sera bouillon, eau et tisane.


	11. Chapter 11

PDV Niles.

3 ans plus tard. J'étaie dans la cuisine avec mes enfants. C.C était chez Maxwell exceptionnellement il lui avait demander de travailler un dimanche.

Papa elle rentre quand Maman ? Demande Sara.

Ce soir.

Papa on peut faire un cadeau a Maman ? Me demande mon fils.

Pourquoi pas.

Viens Andrew on va faire un beau dessin.

Je n'aurait pas imaginer ainsi il y a 10 ans. Je commence a préparer le j'entends sonner. Je parti ouvrir. Je regarde dans le juda. Je vu une veille femme blonde avec le visage tirer pas la chirurgie esthétique.

Bonjour Mme Babcock.

Vous serviteur vous aller quitter ma fille sur le champs.

Pourquoi je ferait cela ?

Car vous être la honte pour elle rien que votre nom.

Je pense moi que vous être déçu que votre fille es épouser un majordome et non un homme riche.

Vous être intelligent.

Elle rentre dans l'appartement. Je la suit.

Georges tape le.

J'eu pas peine le temps de me retourner que je me senti tomber par terre. J'entends fermer la porte. Mes enfants courir vers moi. Puis plus rien. Je me réveille C.C Babcock endormit dans un siège.

Qu'es qu'elle fessait là ? Je me redresse.

Niles chéri comment va tu ?

Attendez comment m'avez vous appeler ?

Tu te souvient pas ?

Souvenir de quoi ?

Je vais chercher un médecin.

Je la vu partir dans le couloirs. Elle parler avec Maxwell et Fran il avait deux enfants en larmes. L'un était dans les bras de C.C. La sorcière avec un enfant incroyable. Elle interpelle un médecin je la vu paniquer assez effrayant de la voir comme sa. Les deux enfants partis avec mes deux amis sauf C.C qui rester dans le couloirs. Le docteur entre dans la chambre.

Bonsoir Mr Rochester comment vous sentez vous ?

Très bien merci mais qu'es que je vais a l'hôpital ?

On vous a donner un coup violant a la tête je vais vous poser quelque question vous voulez bien ?

Bien sûr.

Être vous mariez ?

Non.

Des enfants ?

Non.

En quel année somme nous.

En 1990.

Bien alors vous savez une amnésie de 12 ans.

Quoi !?

Ne vous en faite pas Messieurs il faut que vous retrouver la mémoire doucement pas brutalement je vais revenir.

J'ai perdu 12 ans de mémoire. Qu'es que j'ai vais de tout ce temps ? Miss Babcock reviens dans ma chambre les yeux rouge, les joues remplie de larmes. Elle avait pleurer, elle qui pleurer jamais même pour la mère de Bambi elle avait pas pleurer et même pour la mort de Mufasa dans le roi lion. Alors la voir pleurer pour moi l fallait absolument ouvrir la bouteille de Champagne.

Il faudra me faire penser a acheter une bouteille de champagne.

Pourquoi ?

Je vous ai jamais vu pleurer surtout pour moi peut être que c'est vous qui avait perdu la mémoire.

Niles tu es sur que tu te souviens de rien.

Pourquoi il y a quelque chose d'important dans ma vie.

Au moment où elle aller parler. Un médecin entre dans la pièce.

Bien nous allons vous gardez pour la nuit puis vous pourrait rentrée chez vous.

Merci.

Vous vous souvenez qui vous as tapez.

Non.

Bien a demain, Madame j'aimerai vous parlez en privé.

Bien sur j'arrive.

Elle s'assoit près de moi.

Hé bien le médecin vous fait de l'oeil.

Je suis pas intéresser par le médecin.

Pourtant votre mère aimerai un homme riche.

Ma mère ne sais pas c'est quoi d'aimer.

Pourquoi vous savez vous ?

J'ai eu ma petite idée.

Dite la moi je suis curieux de le savoir.

Je te le dirait plus tard.

Elle avait bien changer la reine des glace. Elle qui ne montre pas c'est sentiment facilement. La je l'ai vu sensible et apeurer. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai la sensation qui avait beaucoup plus entre nous que toute nos insultes qu'on ce balancer toute la journée.

Qui était les enfants avec vous ?

Ho euh tu le sera bien assez tôt.

Pourquoi vous voulait pas me le dire ?

J'ai pas envie que tu sois choquer.

Madame il a besoin de repos et j'ai a vous parler.

Oui j'arrive, je reviens demain d'accord.

Comme vous voulez.

Reposez vous bien.

Elle allez m'embrasser sur la bouche pour finalement embrasser sur le sommet du front. Elle reparti dans le couloirs rejoindre le médecin.

PDV C.C.

Je rejoint le médecin dans le couloir. Il m'explique qu'il avait perdu 12 ans de sa vie et qu'il fallait qu'il retrouve sa mémoire progressivement. Je parti chez les Sheffield. Une fois arriver toute la famille était dans le salon. Les enfants jouer ensemble.

CC comment va-t-il ? Demande Maxwell.

Il a perdu 12 ans de mémoire il ce croit dans les année 1990.

Oy.

Oui et il faut qu'il retrouve la mémoire doucement alors imaginer sa réaction quand il va voir les enfants qui on grandi, leur enfant , les votre et les notre, j'aimerai savoir qui a bien pu lui faire sa ?

Je sais moi. Dit ma fille.

Qui ça ?

Mme Babcock sa fait trop penser a une poule.

Je vais la mettre devant un tribunal elle perd rien pour attendre.

Bon je croit qu'on devrait aller ce coucher on est tous fatiguer. Dit Fran.

Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai envie de dormir mon mari a perdu la mémoire et en plus c'est ma mère qui la mit dans cette état, Maxwell je peut prendre votre téléphone ?

Bien sur. Me dit-il.

Oy je sens que sa va être sa fête.

Je pris le téléphone puis parti dans le bureau. Je compose le numéro. J'attend deux tonalité.

CC chérie comment va tu ?

Mal mais je suppose que tu doit être au courant.

Mais je n'ait rien fait.

Faux ma fille ta vu elle as vu ce que tu as fait a son père et mon mari aussi alors dans trois jours vous aller recevoir une convocation a tribunal bonne soirée.

Ma chérie attend.

Je lui raccroche au nez.

Maman.

Mon poussin.

Je pris mon fils dans les bras.

Il es où papa ?

Papa il es a l'hôpital il a un gros bobo a la tête tellement bobo qui ce souvient de rien.

Elle es méchante la dame alors.

Oui très méchante.

Je me dirige vers le salon.

CC voulez vous dormir ici ? Me demande Fran.

Dit oui maman j'ai envie de dormir avec Eve. Me supplie ma fille

D'accord.

Je n'avait pas la force de conduire de toute façon.

Fran vous aurait un pyjama pour les enfants ?

Oui je vais vous chercher.

Merci.

Je m'assoit dans la canapé près de Grace, les enfants avait pas dit un mot depuis que j'étaie rentrée.

Comment on va faire pour qu'il retrouve la mémoire ? Me demande Maggie.

Je sais pas. Dit-je.

Je suis désolé pour vous. Me dit Brighton.

On pourrait lui montrer des photo peut-être qui ce rappellera. Propose Grace.

Bonne idée je vais aller préparer des photo et vidéo. Dit Brighton.

Il pris un boite dans le meuble sous la télé. Il s'assoit près de moi. On regarde les photo d'eux petit, de leur mère, Niles fessant le père noël. Quand je vu un photo. C'était le baisser ivre que nous avons partager dans le salon.

Qui a pris cette photo ?

C'est moi. Me dit Grace. Je voulais prendre des photo pour mon exposer et quand je vous ai vu il fallait que j'ai une preuve par la quelle vous vous être embrasser.

Je peu la garder ?

Bien sur. Me dit-elle.

Bon je vais aller coucher Claire et Noé.

Oui tu as raison on reviens demain. Dit Mickeal.

A demain ma chérie.

A demain papa.

Le couple parti hors de la maison suivit de Jessica et son fils et petit fils qui s'appelle Kevin le portrait de son père. Je parti également coucher mes enfant a l'étage avec Fran. Une fois coucher on redescend au salon rejoindre Maxwell et Grace.

Maxwell je peut prendre un verre ?

Bien sur servez vous C.C.

Je pris un verre puis m'assoit dans la canapé.

CC vous devriez vous coucher. Me dit Fran.

Vous avez sûrement raison mais je suis pas fatiguer.

Bon je vais vous tenir compagne pour la nuit alors.

Je croit que je vais aller me coucher. Dit-je.

Je me dirige vers la chambre d'ami. Je ne trouve pas la sommeil de la nuit. Mon fils ma rejoint dans la nuit. Le lendemain matin je parti a l'hôpital vers 8h . Une fois arriver je parti dans sa chambre.

Miss Babcock déjà là.

Oui je viens vous aidez si sa vous dérange pas.

Non je trouve cela bizarre vous m'aidez je vie dans un autre monde.

Non vous avez juste perdu 12 ans de mémoire.

Ma vie a pas du changer a ce point.

Si elle a changer beaucoup.

Ha bon, déjà la votre a changer.

Je lui sourit puis je l'aide a ce lever. On ce dirige vers me bureau pour qu'il signe les papier de sorti. On pris un taxi pour retourner chez les Sheffield on avait dit au petit d'éviter de dire Tonton Niles.


	12. Chapter 12

PDV Niles.

On arrive au manoir. Je vu vu plein d'enfant dans le salon il avait tous plus ou moins le même age. Je vu les enfants de Maxwell.

Bonjour Niles. Me dit Grace.

Qui sont tout ces enfants ?

Va t'asseoir. Me dit Babcock.

C'est si choquant que ça ?

Il ne disent rien. La sorcière s'assoit a coter de moi ce qui est choquant c'est que pour une fois elle ce souci de moi.

Bien on va vous faire rappeler petit a petit. Me dit Fran.

Déjà j'aimerai savoir a qui son tout ces enfants ?

Un peut de tout le monde. Me dit Grace. Sauf de moi.

Comment ça la sorcière c'est reproduit ?

Oui Niles j'ai eu des enfants.

En plus vous avez eu plus de un enfants, comment vous avez fait ? Vous avez payer un homme ?

Non.

Je devrait me souvenir de vous avoir vu enceinte.

Enfin bref on vous parlera de C.C plus tard, vous vous souvenez de quoi ?réplique Fran.

Je me souviens de vous qui arriver hier chez Mr Sheffield. Dit-je.

Oy il y a des choses a rattraper.

Je vous le fait pas dire. Dit Maxwell.

Bon on va vous dire le plus important. Propose Maggie.

Oui on garde le meilleur pour la fin. En regardant vers les enfants.

Je vais servir des boisson.

Je parti dans la cuisine respirer une peu. J'apprends trop de chose d'un coup. La femme que j'aime avait deux enfants, ainsi que deux des enfants de mon patron et Fran. Il rester plus que moi. Je sert le boisson puis le mit sur la table. Je me mit au coter de Babcock.

Bien on va commencer par vous alors il y a maintenant 8 ans vous avez eu une crise cardiaque C.C vous a sauver maintenant vous suivez un régime.

La Babcock ma sauvé c'est impossible.

Si Niles puis tu a fait un malaise i ans un avertissement avec un autre arrêt cardiaque ! Exclame C.C.

Oui puis Maxwell et moi on c'est marier il ans nous avons eu des jumeaux Jonas et Eve.

Dire que j'ai tout oublier, es qu'il a eu d'autre mariage ?

Oui le mien et celui de Brighton. Répond Maggie.

Puis le notre. Me dit Babcock.

Nous on c'est marié.

Oui et mes enfants sont aussi tes enfants.

Non je vous croit pas, c'est pas possible que vous et moi on es coucher ensemble et marié.

Pourquoi a cause de toute nos insultes ?

Oui.

Pourtant c'est vrai je peut te le prouver.

CC calmer vous laisser le, sa doit pas être facile de retrouver la mémoire. Me dit Maxwell.

Oui vous avez raison, vous venez les enfants on va rentrer.

Elle pris le petit garçon dans ces bras sa fille la suivit puis elle ils parti. Une parti de moi vouais la croire, l'autre non. Je débarrasse les verres. Fran me suivit jusqu'à la cuisine.

Niles vous allez bien ?

Un peu mal a la tête mais sa va passer merci.

Niles C.C vous dit la vérité.

J'aimerai vous croire mais ce serait trop beau pour être vrai.

Je comprend la où votre mémoire c'est arrêter vous vous lancer des insultes.

Je vais me coucher Fran.

D'accord bonne nuit Niles.

Bonne nuit.

Je fini de laver les verre bien monte dans ma chambre. Je me dirige vers mon placard je n'avait plus rien. Tout était vide.

Où sont passer mes vêtements. Quand je vu un sac près du lit avec un petit mot dessus. Je reconnaissait cette écriture. C'était celle de C.C.

Chéri

Je croit que tu aura besoins de quelque vêtement.

C.C.

A-t-elle décider de me faire tourner fou.

Je range mes affaire puis me mit sous le couverture. Je ressens qu'il me manquer quelque chose mais quoi je sais pas. J'avais du mal a dormir je venait d'apprendre tout mon retard en même pas 2h. Le médecin dit que sa aller prendre du temps pour me rappelle de tout. Le lendemain matin je me lève et commence a préparer le petit déjeuner. 9H Miss Babcock arrive avec son éternelle « Bonjour, bonjour » J'entends ces enfants courir jusqu'à la cuisine.

Bonjour, bonjour papa. Me dit le petit garçon.

Pardon ?

Andrew maman a dit de pas l'appeler comme ça il ce rappel plus.

Ha oui c'est vrai, désolé papa.

Andrew, désolé. Me dit la fillette

Ce n'est rien.

Tu fait ton gâteau au chocolat avec des pépite aux chocolat et glaçage au chocolat. Me dit Andrew.

Oui c'est cela.

Maman dit que tu as pas le droit a ce gâteau. Me préviens la fillette.

Comment vous vous appelez jeune fille ?

Sara.

Hé bien mademoiselle Sara vous allez dire a votre mère de s'occuper de ces affaire.

D'accord, tu viens Andrew.

Puis ils parti dans le salon rejoindre les enfants de Fran je croit. Puis viens l'arriver de la blonde dans la cuisine.

J'espère que tu ne changera pas ça.

Si pourquoi ?

Car tu es au régime.

PDV Niles

Je regarder la femme blonde partir hors de la cuisine. Depuis quand s'inquietez-t-elle de ma santé ? Enfin bon elle a un comportement bizarre depuis quelques jours. Je vu miss Grace arriver a son tour.

Bonjour Niles.

Bonjour Miss Grace que puis faire pour vous ?

Je vous donne un invitation pour mon 18 ème anniversaire.

Bien sur je vais faire la cuisine pour vous.

Non Niles vous aller manger a la table de Papa, Fran et CC vous cuisiner pas on va prendre un traiteur.

Bien comme vous voulait. Lui sourire-je.

Niles j'espère vraiment pour vous que vous allez bientôt retrouver votre mémoire ce serait vraiment dommage de gâcher votre histoire avec C.C.

Ne vous en faite pas pour moi.

Elle sorti de la cuisine. Une fois le café et les gâteaux fait je me dirige vers le bureau. Je demanderai au passage des photos et vidéo pour essayer de me souvenir. Il m'avait finalement convaincue de mon histoire avec la sorcière blonde.

Votre café est prêt Messieurs.

Merci Niles.

Messieurs puis-je vous emprunter quelque photo et vidéo pour voir si les souvenir me revienne.

Bien sur.

Je vu un sourire sur le visage de la sorcière. Maxwell me tendit un boite en carton avec des cassette vidéo. Son mariage ainsi que le mien. Je l'ai monte dans ma chambre je les regarderai ce soit. Je redescend dans la cuisine. La sorcière était devant le frigo.

Désolé je n'ait pas de sang pour vous.

Cher... Niles moi aussi j'aurais des photo a tes montrer je te l'ai apporte demain.

D'accord.

Le soir venue j'étais dans ma chambre a regarder les photo une a une. Rien ne me revenait sauf quelque flash ou je me voit faire l'amour a Miss Babcock. Non loin de me déranger avec tout les fantasme que j'ai eu sur elle. Je regarde la vidéo de mon mariage. Je pouvais pas croire que je me suis marier avec elle et que je pouvais pas me souvenir du jour qui était sans doute le jour que j'entendais depuis plus de 20 ans. Quelques jour plus tard on était tous dans les préparatif de l'anniversaire de Grace qui ce dérouler dans 2 mois. Le téléphone sonne.

Résidence Sheffield, bonjour.

Bonjour je voudrait parler a Chasteté Claire Rochester.

Je réfléchie un instant quand le visage de C.C me viens a l'esprit.

Je vous la passe.

J'ai a peine le temps de traverser le salon que la blonde sorti du bureau. Je lui tend le téléphone.

Bonjour C.C Rochester. Oui maître. Des témoin j'ai que mes enfants. Non il ne passeront pas a la barre. Un long silence s'installe. Si il y a que sa pour la mettre en prison je leur expliquerai. A dans 2 semaine au tribunal. Merci bonne journée a vous aussi.

Elle raccroche.

Vous passer au tribunal pourquoi ? On vous a trouvez sur un trottoirs ?

Non pour vous c'est ma mère qui vous a fait sa.

Deux semaine plus tard. Toute la famille ainsi que on étaient tous au tribunal. C.C était avec son avocate et a l'opposer sa mère. Les deux enfants était interroger chacun leur tour. Ce fut tout d'abord Sara. Elle jurer de dire toute la vérité.

Bonjour Sara alors tu as quel age ?

Bientôt 7 ans madame.

Tu es une grande fille maintenant.

Oui.

Bien, alors peut tu me dire ce que tu as vu le soir où on as taper ton papa sur la tête.

J'étais dans ma chambre avec mon frère puis on as entendu sonner je suis suis sorti de ma chambre quand j'ai vu cette dame. En pointant le doigt vers la mère de C.C. Puis il a eu un messieurs avec qui as taper papa.

Comment était ce messieurs ?

Il était grand et les cheveux noir.

Tu as entendu son prénom ?

Oui George.

Merci Sara.

Ce fut autour de l'avocate de la mère de C.C de questionner la jeune fille.

Dit moi Sara tu aurait plutôt pas imaginer ce que tu as vu car ce jour là Mme Babcock était déplacement.

Non je dit la vérité.

Tu es sur tu as peut-être dit ça car ta maman et ton papa n'aime pas ma cliente.

Non je sais ce que j'ai vu et j'ai promis de dire la vérité.

Je croit que tu ment.

Non !

Stop ! cria le juge Maître je vous demande de vous asseoir. La cours reprend demain matin avec le témoin Andrew Stuart Carl Maxwell Rochester. La séance est lever.

La petite fille sauta dans les bras de sa mère en pleurant et disant qu'elle disait la vérité.

Je sais ma puce. Ont sorti du tribunal. C.C aller parler a son avocat mais la petite s'accrocher comme un koala.

Ma chérie je doit parler au messieurs.

Donnez la moi. Dit-je.

Elle me la donne sa hésiter, la petite fille s'accroche a moi.

Je disait la vérité papa.

Ne t'en fait pas.


	13. Chapter 13

PDV CC

Le lendemain, on était tous a nouveau au tribunal. L'affaire avancer a grand pas ma mère avait pas de témoin. Aujourd'hui mon fils était interroger lui aussi avec les même question il répondait la même scène que sa sœur avait vu.

Bien messieurs le jury vous pouvais aller délibéré.

On attendit plus de deux heure. Quand on reviens dans la salle mon cœur battait a cent a l'heure. Le juge arrive on ce met tous debout puis s'assoit.

Le jury a délibéré est juge coupable Mme Babcock d'avoir frapper M Niles Andrew Carl Rochester sur la tête avec l'aide d'un complice pour cela je vous condamne a 5 ans de prison ferme sans condition d'appel.

Elle tape avec son marteau. Enfin j'avais gagner la guerre face a ma mère. Tous me pris dans leurs bras même Niles.

Bien je pense qu'on peut ouvrir la bouteille de champagne ! Se réjouit Maxwell.

Je vais servir le flûte. Dit Fran.

Niles servis le champagne, puis on trinque. Plus tard dans la soirée je couche les enfants chez Maxwell. Maxwell et Fran parti ce coucher.

Miss Babcock je pourrait vous parler ? Me demande Niles.

Bien sur.

Je m'assoit près de lui. Il avait un verre de champagne.

J'ai eu quelque souvenir qui me sont revenue ou des rêve je sais pas mais je voulais avoir le cœur nette.

Dit moi t'es souvenir.

C'est un peu gênant mes souvenir sont des rapport avec vous.

Ou ça ?

Hé bien chez vous, dans une villa ou on le fessait un peut partout chez Maxwell, dans un escalier, dans ma chambre, sous pente , toilette garde meuble, c'est vrai tout sa ?

Oui tout es vrai.

Je peut pas croit cela c'est impossible.

Pourtant si, je te laisse bonne nuit Niles.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue puis parti me coucher a l'étage dans la chambre qui était a coter de celle de Niles. 2 mois plus tard on était a l'anniversaire de Grace elle nous avait égal ment présenter son petit ami Greg. La petite souffle ces 18 bougies. Tous parti danser. Plus tard dans la soirée Fran était assis a coter de moi. Maxwell danser avec Grace. Niles était assis a mes coté. Mon fils était endormis dans mes bras. Ma fille danser avec Brighton.

CC danser avec Niles. Me dit Fran.

Mon fils.

Il dort a point fermé allez donner le moi.

Je passe mon fils a Fran puis je pris la main de Niles. Il me suvit sans dire un mot. Je passe une mains autour de son cou une autre dans sa main gauche. Sa main droite était dans mon nu. Son contact m'avait manquer. Je ferme le yeux a son toucher je l'embrasse dans le cou. Lui murmure que je l'aime.

Je suis désolé. Me dit-il.

De quoi. En le regardant.

Du mal que j'ai pu te faire a pas me souvenir de notre vie, je suis désolé mais je peut plus donner l'espoir de te faire espérer de retrouver la mémoire un jour sa fait deux mois.

Non tu peut pas abandonner et je continuerai a y croire.

Fait ta vie.

Ma vie elle est avec toi et seulement toi. Dit-je en commençant a pleurer.

CC j'ai pus de vie a part celle que j'avais il y a 12 ans.

Ne nous quitte pas si te plaît je t'aime.

Je suis désolé.

Il ce sépare de moi puis parti hors du lieu. Je repris ma place au coter de Fran.

Sa c'est pas bien passer ?

Non il me quitte Fran.

Je suis désolé.

Pour la première fois elle me pris dans les bras. Je me sentait si faible tout d'un coup. Comme si on m'avait retirait une parti de moi. Je sangloter .

Maman on peut rentrer.

Je me retourne c'était ma fille.

Oui ma chérie on va rentrée.

J'essuie mes larmes, pris mon fils puis je parti dans ma voiture. Une fois rentrée je couche mon fils, puis ma fille. Je me mit en pyjama et regarde tout les cassette que j'avais film avec Niles. Notre premier noël, notre première vacance, notre mariage, les premier anniversaire de nos enfants, leur pas, leur mot.

Tu peut pas nous quitter.

Je le regarde rire et m'embrasser. Nos enfants dire que c'est dégouttant.

Tu peut pas me quitter.

Je m'effondre en larmes. Je me revois danser amoureusement avec lui. On était dans notre bulle on s'embrasser comme la première fois. J'aime cette homme, j'ai mit du temps a me rendre compte et la il partait, il nous quitter. J'éteins la télé, pris un T-shirt de mon mari. Qu'es que j'aime son odeur, qu'es qu'elle pouvait me manquer, qu'es que ces bras pouvait me manquer. Je cri silencieusement, mes larmes coulait a flot. Je pouvait pas m'arrêter. Je pris Dieu pour qu'il revienne, Je pris de toute mes force pour qu'il retrouve la mémoire dans l'heur qu'il arrive comme si de rien était.

Si vous plaît ramener le moi je peut pas continuer sans lui, ces enfant on besoins de lui, j'ai besoins de lui ne me l'enlever pas.

Quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée.

PDV Niles.

J'étais dans la canapé a regarder encore les cassette et vidéo. Mon patron entra avec Fran et leur enfant Grace avait du rester. Il monte coucher les enfants quand Fran redescend me voir. Elle s'assoit a mes coter. Elle regarde la télé .

Vous avez trouver le meilleurs d'elle ne lui enlever pas.

Je suis incapable de me rappeler de cette vie.

Je sais que sa ne doit pas être facile mais vous aimez cette femme peut importe si vous vous rappelez ou non l'important c'est que vous l'aimez.

Je sais pas Fran.

Regarder vous comme vous être amoureux, comme vous avez danser le jour du mariage de Maxwell et moi.

Je regarde le poste de télévision. On aurait deux ados qui s'aime en secret.

Vous avez sûrement raison.

J'ai raison, aller la rejoindre.

Merci Fran.

Je vous en pris.

Je pris mon manteau et parti chez elle. Je pris un taxi. Une fois arriver, je frappe plusieurs fois mais pas de réponse. Je mit la clé dans la serrure. L'appartement était silencieux. Je me dirige vers sa chambre. Quand je vu une ombre sortir d'une pièce. Elle était armée. Quand la personne me lance un objet puis plus rien. Je me réveille avec le visage de ma femme . J'avais une poche de glace sur le front.

Niles mais qu'es que tu fait là ?

Je suis chez moi non.

Oui mais tu aurait pu prévenir.

Pourquoi je devrait prévenir que je passe chez moi ?

Parce quoi... attend qu'es que tu dit, tu te souviens ?

De quoi ?

De nous deux ?

Bien sur comment je pourrait oublié notre histoire.

Tu as perdu la mémoire pendant 2 mois.

Comment es possible ?

A cause de ma mère elle vous a taper sur la tête, mais j'ai régler le problèmes elle es en prison maintenant.

J'ai louper des chose en 2 mois.

Oui mais surtout tu es retomber 12 ans en arrière.

Je me me relève et me mit dans le canapé.

Nos enfants on du trouver cela bizarre.

Oui un peu.

Elle m'embrasse tendrement.

Viens on va continuer dans la chambre.

Tu es sur de vouloirs parler.

Oui, j'ai assez mal dormi depuis qu'on ta taper.

On parti dans la chambre. Je me déshabille est la rejoint dans le lit. Je vois un T-shirt de mon coter.

Un nouveau doudou.

Oui le mien.

Elle mit sa tête sur ma poitrine, elle en roule son bras autour de ma taille. Elle commence a embrasser sur ma poitrine en remontant petit a petit jusqu'à mes lèvres. Sa main gauche descendez plus bas.

Tu es sur de vouloirs dormir ?

Non.

Elle m'embrasse tendrement.

Je t'aime mon chéri.

Je t'aime aussi mon amour.

Elle m'embrasse passionnément. Je me mit au dessus d'elle. Sans que mes lèvres quitte les siennes.

Fait moi l'amour Niles, fait moi l'amour comme quand je t'ai retrouver dans la chambre après notre dispute.

Je l'embrasse tendrement. J'enlève sa nuisette. J'enlève mon boxeur. Je senti son souffle aux creux de mon cou. J'embrasse son cou. Je mit mes doigts entre mes ses cuisse.

Je t'aime.

Je la regarde elle était en larmes. J'embrasse ces larmes.

Ne pleure je vais plus partir.

Elle m'embrasse en prenant mon visage entre ses mains. J'atteins sa culotte et lui enlève. Je rentre en elle doucement. Ses lèvres était partout sur mon cou, ma bouge et mes épaule. Ses mains était dans mon dos. Je l'entent gémir mon prénom.

Tu es magnifique Amour.

Je la vois sourire. Je commence a gémir son prénom a mon tour. Je la sans bouger sous moi. La tête en arrière a prononcer mon prénom.

Niles...

J'accélère le mouvement. Nos souffle était plus rapide. Elle commencer a crié mon prénom. Elle avait les yeux fermer. Après quelques minute je me retire doucement. Je pose ma tête sur sa poitrine. J'entendis son cœur battre la chamade.

Je t'aime.

Je l'embrasse puis roule sur le coté. Elle ce colle a moi. On s'endormit. Je me réveil il était 6h. Je me lève pour prendre une douche. Avant même de rentrée sous la douche elle avait déjà enrouler ces bras autour de ma taille.

Déjà lever.

Oui je croyez que tu partez.

Non je prend une douche avant de partir au travaille.

Mais on es dimanche.

Oui mais demain je veux pas travailler pour notre anniversaire de mariage.

Bon je croit que je vais aller travailler aussi alors.

1h plus tard les enfants mes sauter dans les bras.

C'est bon tu as plus bobo a la tête. Me dit mon fils.

Non plus du tout.

Super ! Cria ma fille.

8h j'étais chez Maxwell. Il était heureux pour moi que j'ai retrouver la mémoire. 13 ans plus tard nos enfants était a l'école. J'avais pris ma retraite ainsi que C.C mais elle aider de temps en temps. On avait tout les deux des cheveux blanc moi plus que elle mais elle aimer bien elle disait que sa ressort encore plus mes yeux. Elle tricher en ce fessant des teinture elle c'était couper aussi les cheveux court. Je tape sur l'ordinateur.

Amour tu comprend un peu le français ? Lui demande-je.

Bien sur très bien même.

Bien alors veut tu danser avec moi sur cette chanson.

Je met la musique et lui prend la main. On danse lentement.

Niles merci pour cette vie je n'aurais jamais imaginer mieux.

Je t'en pris le plaisir est pour moi, pour moi je n'aurait pas imaginer la passer avec toi.

Je t'aime Bulter Boy.

Je t'aime aussi sorcière.

Fin


End file.
